Awerion of Narnia
by valiantgirl3
Summary: Awerion; To protect the Just, and guard the Magnificent, to shield the Gentle, and defend the Valiant. I was fairly sure that the inscription was speaking of the Kings and Queens, and I sighed. In a few days' time I would reach Lantern Waste, and then the real adventure would begin.
1. Chapter One

PART ONE

 _To protect the Just_

Chapter One

I flung the back door open, and was greeted by the bright lights of the German planes that flew high above us, destroying our homes. I had only experienced one other air raid, and I cringed at the ruckus, making a beeline for the small door to our bomb shelter. I pulled the door open, and my stomach tied itself into knots at the sight of the empty concrete room. I turned, only to nearly run into my mum, who gasped for breath before her eyes widened, scanning the empty shelter.

"Where's Amy?" My heart nearly stopped. Amy. No, no, no! I turned back to the house and started forward, running as fast as my feet could take me. "No! Evelyn, don't!" I paid no mind to my mother's cries, and focused on the door, which seemed far away, as if I would never reach it.

"Amy!" I cried, hoping against hope that she would hear me and come outside, but nothing happened. I gasped for breath, and the sirens seemed to get louder. Suddenly, my feet were no longer touching the ground, and I felt weightless for a moment, before the air was forced from my lungs and flames filled my vision. My head was spinning, but I sat up, gasping at the sight of my home, crumbling to bits as it was engulfed suddenly in flames. Amy. My chest grew tight, and my heart felt as if it had really stopped. I couldn't breathe, my ears were ringing, and my vision was growing dark. My mind was awake enough to understand, though. My house was gone, and my sister gone with it.

Prying my eyes open, I squinted up at the white ceiling, noticing the cracks in the plaster before a face entered my line of vision. At the sight of the tear streaks on my mother's cheeks, my throat seemed to close up.

"Mum—" She closed her eyes, and gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Shh," She smoothed my hair away from my face. It felt nice, but nothing could take away the horrible sense of dread and guilt that rested deep in my belly.

"Amy…" I choked, tears threatening to spill. "A…" I gasped, and let the drops fall from my eyes. Mum closed her eyes again, and her expression contorted into one of pain. She nodded, almost imperceptibly, but the action caused a surge of emotion to bubble up and out of me. I let out a cry, and Mum grasped my hand tightly, letting her own tears fall as well. We wept together, for a lost sister, and a lost daughter. I sobbed unabashedly, thinking of my darling sister with her golden hair, so like my mother's, and her sweet smile and laugh. Never again would she grace our lives, and I shed more tears at the thought. "She—she was only seven," I gasped between sobs, and my mother stifled a wail. "I'm sorry!" I sniffled. "I'm sorry! I should have looked after her! I should have—" I could barely breathe between my words and my cries. My mother opened her eyes, and shook her head.

"No, Evelyn, no. You must never feel that this is, in any way, your fault. Do you understand?" Her words were firm, but spoken softly, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. I sniffled, and forced back another wave of sadness. I nodded, not meeting her eyes, and she kissed my forehead. And though I had agreed, I knew that I would carry this guilt for the rest of my life.

The service was small. Amy had been well loved by many in our community, but everyone was suffering their own losses, some more than others. We were not the only gathering in the cemetery that day. I had dressed in a simple black skirt and stockings, with a pressed white shirt and black sweater. I wore my hair simply, in a single clip. Mother dressed similarly, and we stood together at the service, clutching our damp handkerchiefs in our shaking hands. I stared at the small, drab stone that marked my sister's short life. _Amelia Polly Gray._ I stifled a sob as I looked at the unturned earth beneath it. There hadn't been a body. I tried my hardest to pay attention to the rest of the service, and ignore the pounding ache in my chest, but I hardly succeeded. I decided it was warranted, though. After the service was over, anyone who had been able to come gave their condolences, before parting ways, since we hadn't a home to invite people back to. I watched as the last of the mourners drifted away, and Mum smiled sadly at me.

"We should go, Evelyn." I swallowed.

"May I have a moment?" Fresh tears glistened in my mother's eyes, but she blinked them away, and nodded. I swallowed a sob, and shuffled towards the brand new stone that stood out terribly among the green grass and soft sunshine. Kneeling down, I took care not to dirty my new skirt, and I looked up at the simple engravings on my sister's stone. "Amy…" I started, before my throat closed up, and my eyes welled with tears. "I am so, so sorry—" I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed. "I should have come to get you; I should have made sure you got out." I took a deep breath, composing myself. "Amy, Amelia…" I laughed shortly, a laugh tinged with tears and bitterness. She had hated being called Amelia. She would have chided me for it. "I love you Amy, and I will miss you. I will miss you…" I blew out a short breath. " _So much_. And I will always feel responsible for this, even though people will always tell me otherwise. I wish—" I blinked the tears away. "I wish I had been a better sister, a better protector. It was your first air raid, you were probably _terrified_ and I _left you_." I gasped, and my shoulders shook as I sobbed, the tears running freely down my face. "I will try my whole life to make this up to you, I promise. I would do _anything_ to have you back, Amy, _anything_." I stared at her stone once again through blurry eyes. "But I will rest a little better knowing that you are with Dad now, and I can only hope that someday Mum and I will join you." I kissed the tips of my fingers, and pressed them to the top of her headstone, my lips quivering as I spoke through my sobs. "I love you, Amy, so, _so_ much." I took a shuddering breath. "Please forgive me." I drew my hand away, and stood, brushing off my skirt, and wiping away my tears as I joined Mum. Together we left the cemetery, taking the cab that had been waiting for us.

We waded through the ashes of our home, retrieving the few items that hadn't been destroyed. A broken frame with an unharmed photograph; my mother's hairbrush; a chipped plate; dirty silverware. As I sifted through the wreckage, avoiding the splintered ends of the wooden beams, I caught sight of something shiny buried beneath the dirt. Bending down and taking hold of the broken board nearest to me, I shoved it to the side, and brushed the dirt off of the object with my gloved hand. I frowned, not recognizing it. It was a silver chain, with two rings on it, one a brilliant yellow-gold, the other a vibrant green. Reaching out slowly, I picked it up, turning them over with my fingers.

"Evelyn?" On an impulse, I quickly stuffed the rings and chain into my pocket, before turning to look up at my mother. Her arms were full of usable, albeit slightly damaged things. "Have you found anything?" I showed her the few dishes and silverware I had collected. She smiled. "Good, we should probably head back to the Clarke's'." I nodded, gathering the last of the trinkets we had found, and followed my mother. The Clarkes were family friends; my mother had known both Mr. and Mrs. Clarke for years. They had no children, and while Mr. Clarke was away at the war, Mrs. Clarke had welcomed us warmly into their home, with many condolences. As I followed Mum away from the remains of our own home, she looked at me, and a soft, but grim smile graced her features. "Evelyn," she began. "I've been thinking," I watched her carefully; trying to determine what she was going to say next. I prompted her when she didn't continue.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"With the air raids, many children are being…relocated temporarily…to the country, to live with other families." My throat went dry.

"Mum—"

"I think you should join them, Evelyn." Mum said. "It would be so much safer there." I frowned.

"I don't want to go. What if…what if I come back and you're not here?" Tears prickled at my eyes. Mum wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Evelyn, I just want you to be safe. I have a friend who lives in the country, you could stay with him, he's—"

"Mum," I cut her off. "Please. _Please_ don't send me away. I would rather stay here with you and face the war; I don't want to leave you!" I felt a little guilty at my outburst, after seeing tears in Mum's eyes, and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Mum. I'll…I'll go, if you want me to. I just…" I took a deep breath. "Can't you come with? You said he's your friend, can't you—" She shook her head sadly.

"No, dear. I would hate to leave, while all the others must stay. Besides, he will have other children in his home, and I don't want to take up space where I don't need to." I nodded shakily. Mum stopped walking, and turned to me, embracing me. "I don't _want_ you to go, Evelyn, I want you by my side, you know. But I also want you safe, and this way you will be." I nodded. As much as I wanted to stay, and not be parted from my mother in a time like this, I also knew that I couldn't be selfish, not after Amy. I hugged Mum back and squeezed my eyes shut, not allowing the tears to fall, not allowing her to see me upset about it. Mum pulled away, and smiled at me. "Thank you, Evelyn." She started walking again, and I followed her. "And I can still write to you, and call you," she said, as we reached the Clarke's house. "And I will feel so much better knowing that you're safe." I nodded.

"I know, Mum." She smiled softly again, and opened the door, allowing me inside first. I went immediately to the guest room, and closed the door, before letting my tears fall. The overwhelming fear that I would come home to find out that my mother was gone, just like my father and sister, crushed me, and I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. I knew that Mum was only sending me away so that I was safe, and I couldn't blame her, but I wanted _her_ safe too. I stood by the window, and looked out at grey, dismal London beneath me, and the thought of living in the country, not having to go to sleep at night waiting to be woken up by sirens and explosions, seemed nice, and I wished that I could share the experience with Mum. Behind me, I heard a knock on the door, and I turned, wiping away the tears that had, for the moment, ceased. "Come in," I called, and Mum poked her head in the doorway.

"Margaret says that dinner is ready, will you join us?" I smiled, and nodded, brushing my hair behind my ears and smoothing my skirt. As I followed Mum downstairs, I cleared my throat.

"How long until I leave, Mum?" She turned towards me, an expression of pity on her face. She knew I was barely holding it together.

"There's a train that leaves two days from now, on Saturday." I nodded.

"All right," I spoke softly, and continued with Mum into the dining room, where Mrs. Clarke was waiting for us. I greeted her, and she smiled, nodding in return. We prayed over our food, and then Mum and Mrs. Clarke struck up conversation, leaving me to my food and my thoughts. As I ate, I contemplated what it would be like to live in a strange house, along with multiple other children. I hadn't many friends my age; especially recently it had just been me, Mum, and Amy. Now, it was me and Mum, and soon, it would just be me. When there was a lull in the dinner conversation, I set my fork on my empty plate, and stood. "I'll do the washing up," I announced, beginning to collect the dishes from the table.

"Thank you, Evelyn," Mrs. Clarke said graciously. I smiled.

"Thank you for supper, ma'am," I carried the glassware to the kitchen sink, where I scrubbed them all until they were gleaming. I dried them, and put them away, before leaving to find Mum and Mrs. Clarke in the sitting room, talking. "I think I'll head to bed," I said, and moved to kiss Mum on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mum,"

"Goodnight, dear," she said softly, and stroked my hair before allowing me to stand, and bid our hostess goodnight as well. I went to the guest room, and undid my blouse, and my skirt, letting them pile on the floor before tossing my nightgown over my head. As I retrieved my clothes from the floor, something fell from the pocket of my skirt, and clattered to the floor. It was the rings from the house that I had pocketed earlier, after finding them buried in the dust and debris. I bent down to pick the chain up, before stopping suddenly. There was a strange noise in the air, a sort of low, barely noticeable humming. As I reached towards it, the humming seemed to grow louder, and before I could over think it, my fingers closed around the jewelry, and I suddenly felt as if I was being pulled away, and thrown through the air for an uncomfortable moment, before I was still.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, and looked around. There was light above me, and darkness below me, and everything was foggy, and strange, as if I were underwater. The thought that maybe I _was_ underwater startled me, and I went rushing upwards, towards the light, and then I was scrambling of my own accord onto the bank, for I had been in water after all. I sat back on the dry ground, and examined the pool before me, for that's what it was, a pool. It was fairly small, and the water was clear, but I couldn't see the bottom. I blew out a breath, and noticed that I wasn't short of breath at all, and my clothes weren't wet, as they should have been after being submerged in a pool. I frowned, and stared at the offending pool. I had a faint memory of being somewhere else before I was here, but I felt so at home here, that I quickly dismissed the thought. I took the opportunity to look around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a forest, with trees, and as I looked, I noticed that there were more pools scattered about the wood. I turned back to the one I was at, and then stood, stifling a yawn. I was awfully tired, and this wood was so peaceful, I wanted to lie down right here on the ground and sleep. But something told me not to. I had a strange feeling that if I did, nothing good would come of it. So instead, I kicked up a bit of earth on the bank of the pool, and started to walk towards another one. As I neared it, I peered into the depths, and swallowed, feeling strangely inclined to jump. But why? I'd never left the wood before, why should I now? I leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at the pool, when something in my reflection caught my eye. The chain hanging around my neck, with two rings on it. I stopped, and examined the rings, the green one, and the yellow one. I knit my eyebrows, for I had the strangest feeling that I had seen them before, but this also seemed like the first time I'd noticed them. I let the rings fall back against my chest, looked back at the pool. Taking a step forward, I grasped the rings on the chain to stop them swinging about, and peered again over the edge, staring into the dark, clear water. Before I could take a breath, the bank seemed to give way beneath me, and I slipped into the pool. I closed my eyes, waiting for the splash and the cold water, but instead I felt something soft, and cold. Opening my eyes I glanced around. I was in a field, bordered by trees on one side, and a slight rocky hill on the other. It was dark, and the moon was out, shining down on the vast expanse in front of me. Everything was covered in snow, and I shivered, standing quickly and brushing the wet flakes from my thin nightdress. I turned around, and gasped as I was greeted by a large lion. My heart began to race, and I stumbled backwards, quickly falling into the snow. As I scrambled to back away, the lion opened its mouth and a deep, rich voice came forth.

"Peace, child." I stopped, and stayed sitting in the snow, breathing heavily. Had the lion just _spoken_?

"S—Sorry?" The lion started forward, his paws making large prints in the snow.

"You need not be afraid," he spoke again. "For I have called you here." I knit my eyebrows. Every part of me wanted to run, even if the lion _was_ speaking, it was still a lion. But I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of calm when he spoke, and I had the most unusual feeling that I didn't need to be afraid, as he had said. I decided to satisfy my curiosity.

"Where is…here?" I asked hesitantly. The lion looked at me with his big, golden eyes.

"It is called Narnia."

"Narnia?" I looked around. "That's…that's not on earth…" He shook his head.

"No, it is not in your world. You were brought here, to our world, because I called you here." I studied the tawny cat in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names, child, but here I am known as Aslan."

"Aslan," I said, speaking more to myself than him. "Why have you…called me here?" I asked, staring evenly at him. He stood tall, pawing the snow at his feet.

"Narnia is in need of help, and protection. There will be four kings and queens that will break the curse, but they will need your help. You are to protect them, when their time comes." I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry.

"Protect them? I—I can't—"

"I would not bestow this task upon you, Daughter of Eve," Aslan spoke evenly. "If I did not know that you had the strength to complete it." I nodded, feeling properly chastised.

"Yes, Aslan." The lion plodded closer to me, before moving past me, his voice carrying over the wind.

"Follow me," I did, without hesitation. I stood, picking up the sodden skirt of my night dress, and waded through the snow, after the great cat. After a few minutes, my socked feet and bare legs were nearly numb, and my wet night gown was stiff and frozen. I shivered, my teeth chattering, but I said nothing. I trusted Aslan, and I trusted that he wouldn't let me die out here. So I kept on, until I caught sight of something in the distance. A camp, it seemed, with tents, and flags, and a fire or two. I sighed in relief, and moved to take another step, when my legs gave way, and I tumbled face first into the snow. I gasped, and looked up, expecting to see Aslan. But he was gone, and his paw prints were soon blown away by the sharp wind. I groaned, and tried to push myself up, but my limbs refused to work. I was about to give up hope when a sudden shout sounded through the night, and a heard footsteps approaching fast. I barely managed to lift my head enough to see two shadows moving towards my, one carrying a light. I tried to call out, but my tongue felt like lead, and I put my head back down, anxious for sleep to take away the cold and the pain.

I opened my eyes, and stared up at the colorful ceiling. Red fabric, embroidered with gold, swayed above me. I pushed myself up, into a sitting position, and glanced around. I was in a tent, sitting in a small cot that was piled with blankets. A fire crackled in the center of the room, the smoke escaping through the small hole at the top of the tent. Two other empty cots stood around the fire, and the walls of the tent were lined with odds and ends, trunks, blankets, and even a small table. As I was taking in my surroundings, the flap of the tent was pushed aside, and two women came inside. They were talking in hushed whispers, and they didn't notice me. One was rather short, and stocky. She had curly blonde hair, tied into a bun, and was wearing some sort of leather armor over a tunic. She had a kind face, with light eyes and a bright smile, and rosy cheeks. She seemed normal enough, until I looked at her legs, which were covered entirely in shaggy fur, and ended in dainty cloven hooves. A small tail even peeked out from beneath her tunic. The other woman was taller, and leaner. She moved gracefully, and wore a brown dress that brushed the floor when she walked. Her hair fell in short curls around her face, faded and gray, yet she looked young. She had a beautiful face, her skin a deep brown, but her eyes were a dull green, though it was easy to imagine that they had once been quite vibrant. I shifted slightly on the cot, and both women turned towards me, their eyes wide. For a moment none of us spoke, until I cleared my throat.

"Um…hi," Immediately they both started forward. The shorter woman with the hooves came and rested her warm hand on my forehead.

"How are you feeling? Warm enough?" I nodded, and the tall, willowy woman brought me a cup of steamy liquid.

"Drink this," she said softly, handing it to me. I took it, and sniffed it briefly before taking a sip. It was good; it tasted like some sort of herbal tea. I kept the cup cradled in my hands.

"Thank you," I glanced around the tent again. "Where am I?" The blonde woman smiled.

"You're in Aslan's camp! He's assembling his army." She gestured to herself and the tall woman. "We're apart of his army." I nodded.

"Aslan…" I remembered following the great lion to the camp, before falling unconscious. "He's assembling an army?" The blonde woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes! He's sending the kings and queens to save us, but we need to help them." She nodded to me. "You're going to help them, too!" I nodded.

"Yeah, Aslan said that." Her eyes widened.

"Aslan? You've spoken to him?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just before I…" I paused. "Fainted. I think, anyway. It's all a bit foggy, to be honest." I glanced around. "So…how did I get here?" The tall woman looked up from where she was fussing with a blanket on one of the other cots.

"Oreius and Aja brought you here. They found you in the snow, just outside of camp. One of the scouts saw you." The blonde raised her hand.

"That's me. I'm Aja," I smiled, and nodded at her.

"Thank you, Aja," I paused, hesitant to voice my question. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't want to be rude, but…what exactly are you?" She laughed.

"I should've guessed. Your own two legs are hairless as a nymph's! I'm a faun, my dear." I nodded, my cheeks reddening slightly at her comment about my legs. The tall woman moved towards us again.

"And I am a dryad," she said. "My name is Arden," I smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you both," it occurred to me that they didn't know who I was. "My name is Evelyn, by the way."

"Oh, Evelyn! What a pretty name!" exclaimed Aja. Arden smiled softly.

"Yes, it's very pretty."

"Thank you," I lifted my cup to my lips to hide my blush. Aja leaned forward.

"So, is it true that you're a daughter of Eve?" I frowned.

"A what?"

"A daughter of Eve," said Arden. "A human." I nodded.

"Yes. Aren't there any humans in Narnia?" Aja shook her head.

"Not in Narnia, no. Aside from you, of course, and the kings and queens."

"Who are the kings and queens I keep hearing about, anyway?" I asked, wrapping my fingers around my drink. Arden shook her head.

"We don't know. All we know about them is that they're human, like you. They're to come from a different world." Aja nodded.

" _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done._ That's the prophecy."

"What evil?" I asked. Aja and Arden glanced at each other apprehensively.

"The White Witch," said Arden in a hushed voice. "She has cast all of Narnia into a hundred year winter, and she rules mercilessly, claiming that she is the sole, true ruler of Narnia."

"But she isn't," Aja added. "That's why Aslan has chosen the Kings and Queens. To come and save us, and defeat the Witch." I nodded.

"And I'm supposed to protect them? The whole royal family?" Aja nodded.

"Well, yes." I sighed.

"Alright, so, what's Cair Paravel?"

"The castle on the shore of the Eastern Sea," said Arden. "Where the kings and queens will live."

"And you, of course," Aja added. "Since you're to be their Knight, and all." I blinked.

"Their Knight?"

"The protector," said Aja. "You've been brought here by Aslan to prepare yourself, so that you can protect the kings and queens on their journey, and during their reign." I let out a slow breath.

"Me? Really?" Arden nodded.

"Aslan must have seen something great in you, if he chose you. You mustn't doubt him." I nodded.

"I guess, I just…" I trailed off. "It's hard to believe in yourself, sometimes. And that's a lot of responsibility." Aja rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Evelyn. That's why Aslan brought you here; so that you can prepare." I nodded solemnly.

"All right," I looked up at both women, who were watching me intently. "When do I start?" Aja smiled.

"Oreius and I will begin teaching you tomorrow." She said. "So you best get some rest." She took my cup gently from my hands, and set it on the small table against the wall of the tent. Arden pulled the blanket back up over my shoulders.

"Rest well, Protector," she smiled, and turned away, both she and Aja backing out of the tent. As I watched the flickering firelight on the walls of the tent, I thought I saw the shadow of a great lion pass outside, and I drifted off to sleep feeling warm and comforted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you all so much for the lovely response this story has gotten!**

 **It really means the world to me. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three

"Come on, faster!"

I huffed, jogging after Aja, who had brought me to the rocky hills surrounding the camp. As she leapt and jumped with ease from stone to stone, I scrambled behind her, clambering to find my footing. Her hooves trotted easily along the snow covered ground, and I sighed, trying my best to follow suit. I turned, looking over my shoulder at the camp below us. I could see Oreius, the general of Aslan's army, watching us from the ground below. Both he and Aja were dressed in simple leather jerkins and tunics, while I myself was clad in high leather boots over thick trousers, and a tunic and jerkin underneath a woolen cloak. I also had leather gloves on my hands, so that I could climb without fear of losing my fingers. I gripped onto the edge of a snow covered rock, and pulled myself up, watching Aja grow farther away. I groaned.

"Aja, I can't go as fast as you, I'm not a faun!" She stopped, smirking down at me.

"Well, that's just it. You have to learn, don't you?" I sighed. "Besides, Oreius is watching! Come on, now!" I followed, the thought of impressing the intimidating general spurring me on. Once we reached the top, Aja made me do a series of running, jumping, and other stamina related exercises, until I was sweating through my tunic and I had discarded my cloak in the snow. By the time we climbed down the rocky hill again, with me skidding and sliding in the snow, the sun was sinking in the west, and Oreius was waiting for us at the entrance of my tent. As we passed by, he nodded stoically in my direction.

"Well done," It was a simple statement, but I was glad to have pleased the General. I smiled slightly, and nodded back respectfully, before Aja and I passed through the curtains into my tent. Inside it was warm, as Arden had stoked the fire before we arrived, and I quickly shed my jerkin and cloak, leaving me in my tunic and trousers. Brushing the sticky strands of hair away from my sweaty face, I fetched a cup of water from the table, before handing one to Aja as well and taking a long drink. Aja smiled as she looked at me.

"You did very well for your first day," she said. "Especially for someone who doesn't have hooves." I laughed.

"Thanks." I sat down on my cot, sighing as my legs finally gained reprieve. "I'm glad you think so." Aja nodded emphatically.

"Of course! And two years is plenty of time to get you trained perfectly to protect the Kings and Queens!" My heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Two years?" Aja nodded. "But I…I need to go back…to…" I stopped. That was silly, I didn't have anywhere to go, but for a moment I'd thought I'd had. I shook my head, but I couldn't rid myself of the uneasiness that settled over me. Aja stepped towards me, looking a bit concerned.

"Where? Where do you have to go?" I blinked.

"Nowhere. I don't have to go anywhere…" I smiled reassuringly at her. "But the Kings and Queens won't be here for two years?" She nodded.

"Aslan said we will train you for two years, so I assumed that's when the Kings and Queens are coming." I nodded.

"Two years seems like such a long time…" Aja laughed.

"Oh, don't worry; you'll be plenty busy during that time." I sighed, but couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face.

"Ugh, let's not talk about that," I groaned imploringly. "Let's just…rest." I made my way to my cot, and collapsed backwards onto it, watching the smoke from the fire escape through a hole in the tent ceiling. Aja laughed, and reclined on her own cot, sipping her water.

The next few days seemed to fly by; I trained with Aja every day, until I could hardly stand. I began to feel more and more satisfied, however, as I started gaining on her in our running or climbing exercises, or _nearly_ disarming her in a sparring match. I practiced with a sword and dagger every day, as we had decided that a shield, sword, and dagger would be prime weapons for a royal guard. The sword was strong, good both for defense and offense, and shield was protective and useful, and the dagger precise, good for up close sparring or long distance throwing. I found myself growing fond of the weapons, becoming quite comfortable handling them. It was a few months into my training that I first managed to disarm Aja.

I grinned, holding my sword to her throat, having flung hers away into the snow. We stood still for a moment, chests heaving, trying to catch our breath, before Aja broke into a wide smile. "Well done!" She exclaimed. I lowered my sword, and laughed in disbelief and excitement. "Thanks," I sheathed my sword, looking to her expectantly. She smiled. "That's enough for today," She glanced to the south. "Sun's nearly set, anyway." She stowed her weapon, and he walked together back to our tent, where I took off my belt, setting my scabbard on the table before removing my leather jerkin. I sat down on my bed with a sigh, and smiled, thinking of my accomplishment as Aja sipped contentedly on a glass of water. The peaceful silence lasted only a moment, however, as the tent flap was quickly pushed open to reveal Arden, her curls flying about her face in the harsh wind, and her green eyes wide with a fear I've never seen in her. I sat up quickly, my heart rate quickening. Aja stood also, her hands on her blades.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice urgent, yet cautious. Arden entered the tent, and closed the flap behind her.

"They're here. They've found us." My blood ran cold.

"Who? Th—the Witch?" Arden nodded grimly, before throwing our pitcher of water on the fire, effectively putting it out. Suddenly, the sound of a horn echoed through the air, and I heard yelling and the chilling clash of weapon against weapon. I took up my sword again, quickly buckling the scabbard back to my waist, and throwing my cloak over my shoulders. Once we had everything, Aja took my wrist, and Arden made her way to the doorway. Before she reached it, the flap was torn aside, and a hideous creature jumped inside, its gruesome features twisted into a snarl, its gnarled claw holding a deadly scythe above its head. It focused on Arden first, and swung its weapon at her. My breath caught in my throat, but she dodged it easily, and Aja leapt forward, spearing the creature with her blade. It let out a screech, before collapsing on the floor. There was a beat of silence, before the flap opened again and two more of the Witch's followers pounced, this time at me. Aja managed to distract one, but I was forced to draw my sword to defend myself. Filled with new confidence after my latest victory, I held up my blade in an attempt to appear frightening, though my presence didn't seem to faze the creature. He grinned at me through yellow teeth, swung his own blade at my unprotected side. I only just managed to block his blow, but his swing was much more forceful than I had anticipated, and I stumbled backwards. I scrambled to my feet just in time, but I was now backed against the wall, with no way out. I held my blade in both hands, preparing for the blow, when my opponent suddenly staggered, and fell, with Arden's blade plunged between his shoulders. She retrieved her sword just as Aja bested her adversary, and the two of them looked at me.

"Are you all right?" Arden asked gently. I nodded, though my knees felt strangely wobbly. Although I had won a sparring match earlier, it was nothing compare to being thrown into a real fight. Aja took my arm again, and held her sword out in front of her as she opened the flap to the tent. The sight outside took my breath away. The Witch's followers were everywhere, and there were far more of them than there were of us. They had set fire to some of the tents, and I looked away at the sight of one of centaurs I had seen around lying in the snow, unmoving.

"Come!" Arden beckoned, and I followed her, wishing I could drown out the sounds of the Narnians being slaughtered. I felt Aja behind me, and I tightened my grip on my sword as we made our way away from the camp.

"Wait!" I stopped. "What about the others? They're going to die!" Arden looked pained, but Aja placed a soothing, yet firm hand on my shoulder.

"We have instructions from Oreius, that we are to get you as far away as possible if something like this were to happen. Please, Evelyn, you must trust us." Aja stared pleadingly at me, and I swallowed the bile in my throat at the sudden wail of pain from the camp.

"Narnia needs you to live, Evelyn," Arden grasped my wrist, pulling me towards the woods. I hesitated. I didn't want to go back, I was terrified, and I didn't want to die, or get hurt. But I couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt and dread in my stomach at the thought of escaping while everyone that had been so kind to me was killed in cold blood. Arden tugged on my arm again, and I finally relented, following her into the woods, with Aja close behind. It seemed as if the sounds of destruction were fading, but the woods were dark and eerily silent. Suddenly, Arden stopped short, holding her sword out in front of her. I felt Aja tense beside me as well, and I waited, hardly daring to breathe. Arden took a hesitant step forward, and a sudden growl from my right made me jump, while Arden extended her sword towards the sound. Another growl sounded from the left, and then another from behind us. We pressed our backs together, squinting in the darkness so as to see our enemies, when a cold voice rang out.

"Well, well, looks like the _knight_ needs some protection of her own. This should be easy." I stared in the direction of the voice, and saw a pair of yellow eyes emerge from the shadow, until a large wolf as tall as my waist emerged into the moonlight, almost immediately accompanied by half a dozen more canines. Their snouts were pulled back into snarls, baring their sharp teeth, and they surveyed us closely, before the leader chuckled, a low, grating laugh. "Take her." Instantly, all six of the wolves pounced. I ducked, thrusting my sword in front of me, managing to catch one in the shoulder. The wolf whimpered, before snarling and pouncing again. This time Aja engaged the enemy, and glanced at me quickly.

"Go!" She said, speaking through gritted teeth. "Get away!" It took a moment to register that she was talking to me, and I thought about what they had said earlier, about Narnia needing me. Ignoring the guilt, I turned, and ran. I barely made it a few paces when one of the wolves leapt in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled. I held my sword out in front of me, my hands visibly shaking. The wolf laughed. "Nice try," He leapt, and his teeth clamped down on my sword arm, sending burning pain shooting through my fingers and up to my shoulder. I cried out, falling to my knees as he pulled me down. The sword tumbled from my grasp and sunk into the snow. The wolf let go of my arm with a vicious growl, and I fought to keep my eyes open through the pain. My ears were ringing, and all I could focus on was the fiery pain in my arm. I barely heard someone call my name, when my vision went black.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Evelyn! Evelyn, please wake up!" Aja hovered over me, her expression one of worry. "Evelyn? Are you alright?" I tried to smile, though I fear it looked more like a grimace.

"Yes, I—" A sudden pain shot up my right arm, and I winced.

"Don't move," Aja ordered. "You were injured in the raid," I blinked. The raid, the wolves….I glanced around. I was in the woods, were I had fainted, though the wolves were gone and the sounds from the camp had faded.

"How many…?" I swallowed thickly, not wanting to ask. Aja bit her lip.

"Seven, many more were injured." I closed my eyes, before quickly snapping them open again.

"Where's Arden?" Aja shook her head.

"She's fine, she went back to find help for you, but since you're awake now, do you think you can walk?" I nodded, and Aja gingerly helped me up by my left arm, and I stood unsteadily, leaning heavily on her. "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, and we started back towards the camp. As we emerged from the cover of the trees, I saw that the sun was just breaking over the horizon, and I could see the smoldering remains of our camp in the distance.

"Aja! Evelyn!" I glanced up, to see Arden running towards us. "You're alright," She smiled at me. "Oh, I'm so glad." She glanced at my arm. "We'll need to do something about that arm, though." She looked at Aja. "Oreius says we're to treat the wounded, but we need to move as soon as we can. Those that aren't in the healing tent are to be helping pack up what's left." Aja nodded, and looked to me.

"Let's go take care of your arm, and then we can see to what's left." I nodded, and Aja ushered me to the healing tent, where a kind centaur efficiently stitched and bandaged my wound, before giving me a glass of water and shooing us out of the tent. We found Arden at our tent, which was half burned to the ground, trying to salvage some of the material for later use. "Did you find anything else?" Aja asked. She nodded.

"There's a pile over there," she gestured. "There wasn't much, but it's better than nothing." I nodded gratefully, and knelt beside the pile, handing Aja her cloak, one of her jerkins, and the blanket from her cot. What were left were my jerkin and my spare tunic, so I folded them and tucked them under my arm. I helped Arden gather the rest of the fabric, and we traipsed back to where Oreius was giving orders, and added it to the growing pile. We rounded up the few horses we had left, and helped the wounded to prepare for the journey. I quickly shed my cloak, and pulled on my spare tunic and my jerkin, both for warmth and to avoid carrying them. I did my cloak up again, and made sure my sword and dagger were secured to my belt before we started our journey east.

As we trekked through the snow, I walked beside Aja, who seemed to have endless stamina, and Arden, who was growing tired as I was, but we never said anything. When we finally stopped for the night I nearly collapsed in exhaustion, despite my months of training. We set up camp, lighting fires where we could, and rolling tent material onto the snow so we could sleep. We set up the first round of watch, Oreius and Aja volunteering right away, and I was grateful that I got to sleep. I lay down, and drew my cloak around me, curling up as close to the fire as was safe, before drifting off into sleep.

I woke some time later for my watch with Arden, and we sat together, weapons at hand, in front of a fire, talking quietly.

"What do you think they'll be like?" I asked. "The Kings and Queens?" Arden smiled.

"Well, the prophecy says two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, I bet they'll be brothers and sisters."

"Yeah?" I smiled. "How old?" Arden shrugged.

"About your age, I expect, give or take a few years." I nodded.

"Fair or dark haired?" Arden laughed lightly.

"Dark…no, fair. No…" She smiled. "I don't know. Light or dark eyes?" I grinned.

"Um, light." She nodded, smiling.

"Alright, freckles?" I snorted.

" _Freckles_?" Arden nodded.

"Yeah, do you think they'll have any?" I shrugged.

"I don't think they'll _all_ have freckles…" Arden laughed, and we lapsed into silence.

"Imagine it," Arden breathed a few moments later. "No winter, Narnia's no longer ruled by the White Witch…" She turned to me. "It's going to be so lovely."

"What's Narnia like in the summer?" I asked. Arden smiled.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Everything's alive in the summer. The grass is such a beautiful green, and the sky is always blue. The sun is never too bright or hot, and the wind is never too strong. The streams are clear, and the trees are tall, and we grow such thick foliage…" She ran a hand through her short, gray hair, smiling sadly.

"Your tree…" I said softly. "Your tree is dying, isn't it?" Arden nodded.

"All the trees are, all the dryads are fading." She smiled again, this time a bit more hopefully. "But don't worry, once the Witch is defeated, everything will be restored." I nodded, feeling the weight of my duty to protect the Kings and Queens more than ever. We sat in amiable silence for the rest of the watch, and when the sun began to rise, we woke the others, rousing them for yet another day of travel.

Our journey lasted a few months, but that didn't mean that my training stopped. The walking, running, and climbing increased my strength and stamina, and Aja continued to help me practice with my sword and dagger. By the time we reached our final destination, the Stone Table, I was going against Oreius himself in spars, though I had yet to beat him.

"One more year," he said one day. "One more year until the Kings and Queens arrive, and your time will come." I swallowed thickly.

"Will I be ready?"

"That is entirely up to you." He said.

I was ready. For the last year, I had trained hard, day in and day out, to prove myself worthy of my title. I was one of the best swordsman in the camp, my skills rivaling those of Oreius, and my ability with a dagger was nearly unparalleled. So as I stood before the Great Lion, accepting my new sword, I smiled, feeling confident and ready to fulfill the prophecy and become the Knight.

"Evelyn," Aslan's rich voice sent shivers down my spine. "You have prepared for years for this moment, and I thank you for your courage and bravery. Well done." He opened his mouth, and breathed on the weapon in my hands. The warmth of his breath was comforting, and I smiled as he spoke again. "May this weapon serve you well, may they be used to protect, and to serve, and never in anger or revenge. Rise, Evelyn, and begin your journey." I stood, still holding the leather sheath in my hands. I looked at Aslan, and his golden eyes bore into mine. _Remember, you will never walk alone._ I smiled slightly, and nodded, before turning to face the rest of the Narnians. I buckled the sword to my left, next to my old dagger, before picking up my leather satchel and securing it to my back.

"I will return," I said, glancing out into the crowd. "And by Aslan's grace I will bring with me the end of this winter, and the future of Narnia!" A collective cheer went up as I turned, starting to walk away, and I glanced back at Aslan one last time. He nodded, and I smiled, before beginning my treacherous journey to Lantern Waste.

I had been given a rough map to aid me in my journey, and I stopped nest to a frozen stream to rest for a bit as the sky had already blackened. I started a small fire, and warmed my hands before rummaging through my satchel. Taking some water and bread from my satchel, I sat against a tree, and ate slowly, so as to better ration my food. When I was finished, I pulled my new sword from its scabbard, and held it up, admiring the blade in the firelight. On one side, carved into the metal, written in Old Narnian script, where the words: _Awerion; To protect the Just, and guard the Magnificent, to shield the Gentle, and defend the Valiant._ I was fairly sure that the inscription was speaking of the Kings and Queens, and I sighed. In a few days' time I would reach Lantern Waste, and then the real adventure would begin. I was being charged with the well being of four people, four _children_ , and though I was now eighteen years of age, the thought was still daunting. I slid Awerion back into its sheath, and laid back, wrapping myself in my cloak to block out the cold, and closed my eyes, keeping one hand on the hilt of my sword just in case.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I woke about six hours later, just as the sun was rising, and I sat up, feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on the cold ground, but otherwise refreshed. I stood, and covered the ashes of my fire with snow before continuing my journey. I walked all day, stopping only when I needed to, and when I finally stopped to rest, I was in view of the mountains that hid the White Witch's castle. I didn't light a fire that night, and instead I wrapped my cloak tightly around myself to keep any warmth in. I slept fitfully, and didn't feel as refreshed the next morning. But I got to my feet again, had a bit of breakfast and water, and started on my way again, being careful to avoid the Witch's castle. I knew that I was drawing closer to Lantern Waste, and also to the Witch's territory. While she claimed to rule all of Narnia, some places were still safer than others. As night was beginning to fall, I stopped, and looked at the map. I was close, but not close enough. I decided to stop when I reached another frozen stream, but as I was preparing to settle in for the night, a sudden voice rang out.

"Beaver, is that you?" I ducked behind a tree, and looked around, seeing no one. I took a few more steps, and noticed that the woods were ending, and I was nearing a clearing. Keeping myself hidden in the trees, I scanned the area, and saw a small beaver's lodge, and a dam in the stream. I looked for the owner of the voice as I heard it again. "I've been worried sick!" A beaver waddled out of the lodge door, and out into the snow, looking up the hill, where my view was blocked. Her voice was irritated, but kind, and I sighed in relief, thinking that these must not be followers of the Witch. The beaver continued, "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll—" she gasped suddenly, and my heart skipped a beat, as the person she was talking to finally came into sight. Another beaver, looking absolutely delighted, came first, followed by… "Oh…" The lady beaver stammered. "Well, those aren't badgers." The two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve smiled sheepishly as she walked towards them, exclaiming "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" I listened as they introduced themselves as Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. Arden was right, they were siblings. I watched as they continued talking, wondering how I should approach them. I'd planned on just meeting them at Lantern Waste, but now they were with other Narnians, and I didn't want to frighten them. I looked up, and the small wooden door closed, and the Kings and Queens vanished inside the Beavers' lodge. Now was my chance. I stepped out from behind the tree, and straightened my jerkin, before striding out into the clearing and approaching the lodge. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my gloved hand, and knocked softly on the door. Instantly, all chatter from inside ceased, and I realized that they must have thought I was after them for the Witch. I sighed, mentally kicking myself for making this first impression, when the door creaked open, and I looked down at one of the beavers.

"Can I help…" He trailed off. "You're…a Daughter of—"

"Aslan sent me," I said quickly. I felt a bit badly for interrupting, but I needed to make my point. "I'm here to look after the Kings and Queens." The beaver looked a little hurt.

"Well, I think we're looking after them just fine…"

"Oh, I know! I know!" I assured him. "It's just, I didn't know they'd meet you, and I've come all this way, from Aslan's army…I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" He held up a paw.

"Say no more. Come in," He held the door open, and I stooped down, slipping inside before being able to stand up straight, though my head very nearly brushed the ceiling. The door closed behind me, and I met the eyes of four frightened children, and an awed Mrs. Beaver. I didn't know what to say to break the tension, but Mr. Beaver luckily spoke up.

"It's alright, everyone. Aslan sent her." Mrs. Beaver gasped, and rushed forward, ushered me further in.

"Come in, come in! You must be freezing, walking all that way…" She waddled off, and my breath caught in my throat as I met the eyes of the four Kings and Queens. They were here, they were finally here.

"Your Majesties," I knelt swiftly, and bowed my head. "Long have we awaited your arrival." I glanced up, and saw their expressions of surprise and confusion. "My name is Evelyn. Aslan has sent me to be your protector." I explained, and the children shared a look.

"Our protector? From what?" asked the oldest boy, Peter, I remembered.

"Well, from everything, really, so that you make a safe journey back to Aslan's camp with me." Susan, the oldest girl shook her head.

"We're not going anywhere!" I stood, not prepared for resistance. Mrs. Beaver chose that moment to waltz towards us, placing a plate on the table.

"Oh, but you must!" she said imploringly, looking at the children. Mr. Beaver joined us.

"Yeah, you can't go now!" He leaned forward, and whispered to the four. "Aslan is on the move." Their faces changed instantly, becoming alight with wonder and intrigue, and I too felt a warmth, like a summer breeze, as the Great Lion's name was spoken. The youngest boy, Edmund, started forward, staring at the Beavers.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked shortly, and Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Who's Aslan!" he chuckled, looking to his wife, before continuing to laugh. "You cheeky little blighter!" He said, before Mr. Beaver nudged him. "What?" He asked quietly, and she nodded to the expressions of confusion and disbelief on the children's faces. "You don't know, do you?" He asked, and Peter spoke up.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long,"

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer!" He surveyed their reactions.

"The real king of Narnia!" I stepped forward, eager to help explain the situation.

"He's been away, for a long while," added Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver jumped in. I nodded.

"He's waiting for you at the Stone Table." The Beavers nodded as I spoke, and the Pevensie's eyes shot to me.

"He's waiting for us?" The littlest girl, Lucy, asked, her expression one of worry. I nodded, and Mr. Beaver threw his hands up.

"You're blooming joking!" He turned to his wife in exasperation, as the girl stared wide-eyed at him. "They don't even know about the prophecy!" He grumbled, but Mrs. Beaver only smiled patiently.

"Well, then…" she gestured towards the siblinigs, and he sighed.

"Look," He began. "Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police…it's all happening because of you!" Susan scowled.

"You're blaming us?"

"No!" Mrs. Beaver assured her. "Not blaming, _thanking_ you!" Mr. Beaver sighed.

"There's a prophecy: _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done_."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan critiqued. Peter sighed in irritation at her remark as Mr. Beaver waved it off.

"Yeah, I know it don't." He muttered. "But you're kind of missing the point!" Mrs. Beaver rested a paw on her husband's shoulder.

"It has long been foretold," she said. "That two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve," she pointed at the children. "Will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." She sighed happily. Peter glanced at me before turning to the Beavers.

"And you think _we're_ the ones?"

"Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitted out your army!" I straightened proudly, being one of the leaders of that army.

"Our army!" exclaimed Lucy, and her two older siblings turned to each other.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said, and I blinked, her words having sounded strangely familiar. Peter frowned, and turned to us.

"I think you've made a mistake," He said. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" His sister added. I wasn't sure where Finchley was, but it sounded boring. The Beavers looked at each other helplessly, and then at me. I took it as my cue to speak up.

"Wait," I sat down in the empty chair. "You obviously don't have a clue as to what's going on; will you allow me to explain? I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have, and then will you decide?" I looked at them hopefully. The older two exchanged looks, but Susan shook her head, though she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She looked to the Beavers. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." She stood, waiting for the others to follow suit.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver cried desperately. Peter stood as well, and Lucy looked imploringly at them.

"He's right! We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"

"It's out of our hands." Peter stated firmly, before looking at the Beavers and I.

"I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home; Ed?" he turned, to where his brother was…not. He wasn't there. "Ed?" Susan whipped around, looking at the open door to the lodge. "I'm gonna kill him," Peter swore, before Mr. Beaver spoke up.

"You may not have to," He said quietly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Lucy piped up.

"Yes, he was here the other night. I saw him, but he seemed…strange." She looked at the Beavers. "Why?" Mr. Beaver sighed.

"He was looking at the Witch's castle before we came inside, but I don't think he was just enjoying the scenery." He finished grimly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning forward. "You think Edmund has met the Witch before?" Mr. Beaver nodded.

"There was something off about the way he was looking at those mountains…" Peter reached for his coat.

"We have to find him." He handed Susan her coat, before helping Lucy with hers. I stood.

"He can't have gone far, and we know where he's headed. Follow me." Hand on my sword hilt; I ducked through the doorway and out into the cold. The three remaining Pevensies followed me, as did the Beavers. I began to run, hoping that they'd be able to keep up through the thick snow. I wasn't disappointed, and I led the way quickly through the woods, the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach growing with every step I took.

"Hurry!" I heard Peter call to his sisters, but I kept on, and we soon cleared the hill the stood before the Witch's castle. As soon as I laid eyes on it, my blood ran cold, and the sight of the icy walls made my knees feel weak. I watched in horror as Edmund walked to the open doors.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, staring after her brother.

"Sh!" I ran to her. "Don't!" Mr. Beaver nodded.

"They'll hear you!" We stood for a moment, before Peter broke into a sprint, headed for the castle. "No!" Mr. Beaver jumped, latching onto the sleeve of Peter's coat.

"Get off me!" Peter cried, tugging at his sleeve.

"Mr. Beaver's right." I said, stepping towards the eldest Pevensie. "She wants you to follow him. You can't give her what she wants!"

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver growled.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan cried.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver explained. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" asked Peter. "To stop the prophecy from coming true," said Mr. Beaver. "To kill you!" The Pevensies looked out at the castle, as their brother disappeared inside, and the door closed behind him. I saw anger flash in Susan's eyes as she started towards Peter.

"This is all your fault," she said harshly, and he turned around in disbelief.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Peter scoffed.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" He asked smartly. Susan looked taken aback.

"I didn't know what would happen; which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Both the elder Pevensie siblings turned toward their sister, who had yelled. "This isn't going to help Edmund," she said, and both Peter and Susan looked properly chastised.

"She's right," Mr. Beaver said. "Only Aslan can help your brother now." Peter looked down at Mr. Beaver before looking up at me.

"Than take us to him," I nodded, and he turned away, staring at the castle that now held his brother captive.

"Come on," I said, drawing their attention away from that horrid castle. "The sooner we start the better." Peter nodded, and Mr. Beaver led the way. Susan and Lucy followed him, while I walked slightly behind Peter, taking up the rear, and we started back toward Beaversdam.

 **Here it is! She finally met the Pevensies, so let me know what you all think!**

 **Your lovely reviews and support mean so much! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As we hiked through the snow, Peter dropped back a bit to walk beside me. It was silent for a moment, before I spoke. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Why?" he asked. I rested my hand on my sword hilt and sighed. "I should have watched him, I should have stopped him." Peter stiffened.

"Hey, if anyone should have done that, it's me. He's my brother. Don't go feeling like you have to look out for them, because they're fine." I swallowed.

"I apologize, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I have every faith in your ability to look after your siblings—" He scoffed.

"Sure you do," I sighed.

"Of course I do. Edmund made his own choice, this isn't your fault."

"I still could have stopped him."

"So could I,"

"But _you_ don't _have_ to!" I stopped, listening hard.

"Shh!" Peter glowered.

"Don't—" I held my hand up to silence him. I heard it more clearly now, something running through the snow. I drew my sword, careful not to scrape it on the scabbard too much, and turned. A sudden howl pierced the air, and my heart skipped a beat. I turned, to see all the Pevensies watching me, and Mr. Beaver waiting for my word.

"Run," I whispered, and they didn't hesitate to begin sprinting through the woods. I took up the rear again, knowing I was the only thing between the Witch's wolves and the Kings and Queens. I glanced over my shoulder. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them, and they were gaining on us. Peter caught up to his sisters, and took Lucy by the hand, pulling her along. I could just see the Beaver's lodge over the hill, when a growl sounded from just behind me. I turned, drawing my sword, and striking the wolf down just as it intended to pounce. I turned, taking in the Pevensie's horrified faces. "Go!" I said, turning and beginning to run again. They complied, and Mr. Beaver pushed the door open, shouting for Mrs. Beaver to hurry. Lucy and Susan followed, and I shoved Peter inside, before slamming and locking the door behind us. Mrs. Beaver bustled about the kitchen, gathering all sorts of things, in a strangely calm manner.

"What's she doing?" cried Peter. Mr. Beaver just sighed in exasperation, while Mrs. Beaver answered him.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey, and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" yelled Mr. Beaver, and Susan rushed to help Mrs. Beaver.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Peter scoffed.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" I walked over to the small window, trying to see the wolves through the snow. A sudden growl told me they were indeed outside, and one began to dig through the frozen dirt and sticks above my head. I drew my sword, and heard Mr. Beaver shout

"This way!" I turned, and saw the Beavers and the Pevensies disappear through a small door. Susan gestured for me to follow them, and I did, closing the door tightly behind me before descending the rope after Susan. Once I reached the bottom, Mr. Beaver lit a torch, handing it to Peter, before doing a quick head count.

"Alright," he said. "Follow me," he led the way, with Peter following with the torch, then the girls, then me taking up the rear. I sheathed my sword, as there was little room in here, and ducked, following the Pevensies quickly down a dark tunnel. "Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver explained casually, "comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" cried Mrs. Beaver indignantly. Mr. Beaver was saved from replying when Lucy suddenly tripped, falling hard on the dirt floor. Susan helped her up, and for a moment, it was quiet, before faint pounding and growling could be heard.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered, and I cast a glance behind me before nudging Susan.

"Keep going! Go!"

"This way!" said Mr. Beaver, and we bean to run, which was difficult due to the low ceiling. "Run!" Peter looked back at his sisters, urging them on. The tunnel finally let out, into a dead end. I skidded to a stop, and my heart plummeted as I heard the wolves behind us.

"You should have brought a map!" chided Mrs. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" shot back Mr. Beaver, before scrambling up and out of a small hole near the ceiling. Mrs. Beaver followed, and Peter waited for his sisters before turning to me.

"Go, quickly!" I said, drawing Awerion. "I'm the one with the sword." Peter nodded, before scrambling up and into the forest. I cast one last look down the tunnel, before climbing quickly up the wall, and hauling myself out to join the Pevensies. I stood, and quickly helped Mr. Beaver to roll a barrel to block the entrance. I straightened, taking a much needed breath, when I saw Mr. Beaver's expression fall. I followed his gaze, and saw that Lucy had fallen onto a pile of stones…no, animals; small woodland creatures that had been _turned_ to stone. Lucy stared down at them, looking as if she was about to cry, and I crossed quickly to her. I helped her up, and we were joined by her siblings. Susan rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder, and gave me a grateful look. I nodded softly, before walking after the Beavers, being sure to keep a distance as Mr. Beaver mourned the loss of his friend, Badger. Glancing around at all the stone figures, I shivered, imagining the horror they must have gone through.

"What happened here?" Peter asked, looking around.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice rang out. I drew my sword, stepping in front of the Pevensies as Peter pushed Susan and Lucy behind him. Glancing up to where the voice had come from, I saw a fox, standing on the roof of one of the small houses. Mr. Beaver advanced on him, ignoring Mrs. Beaver's attempts to stop him.

"You take one more step, traitor," He growled, "and I'll chew you to splinters." The fox laughed, before leaping down to the ground in front of us. I held my sword out, preparing for an attack.

"Relax," the fox paced in the snow. "I'm one of the good guys." Mr. Beaver scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance, agreed the fox, before his eyes settled on the Kings and Queens. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move." He was right. I turned, hearing the barking of several wolves in the distance. They must be nearing the end of the tunnel. Lucy looked at her brother, an expression of terror on her face. Peter turned to the fox, still shielding his sisters from harm.

"What did you have in mind?" The fox grinned, nodding to the nearest tree.

"Up there," he said. The Pevensies hesitated.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked, holding my sword higher. "How do we know you won't betray us?" The fox's eyes gleamed, and a smirk tugged at his mouth.

"You don't." I narrowed my eyes, before sheathing my sword and turning to the Pevensies. It was a long shot, but it was our only shot.

"Quick," I said. "Beavers first." They scrambled into the branches with minimal difficulty. "Susan, you next," I instructed, and Peter and I hoisted Susan into the tree, from where she helped Lucy to join her. "Peter," I held my hands out, meaning for him to use them like a step. He hesitated. "Please," I implored, fighting to keep my voice calm. "We're running out of time!" He relented, and I helped him into the tree, groaning a little under his weight. Once he was safely in the branches, I got a running start, before jumping, pushing off of the tree trunk and reaching out. Peter caught my hand, and pulled me up to join them. No sooner had he done so, than the barrel blocking the entrance to the tunnel burst forward, and a half dozen wolves ran straight for the fox, who had just finished clearing away our footprints. They circled him, and he chuckled easily.

"Greetings, gents," He said amiably, and I held my breath, praying that we had made the right decision in trusting him. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me," growled one of the wolves, and I stiffened as I recognized his voice as that of the leader, the one who had bitten me.

"I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans," he said, barring his teeth at the fox, who laughed again.

"Humans, here in Narnia? Now, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" one of the wolves suddenly moved forward, sinking his teeth into the fox's back, who yelped. Peter quickly covered Lucy's mouth to hide her gasp, and I winced.

"Your reward is your life," The wolf snarled. "It's not much, but still." The wolves continued to circle the fox. "Where are the fugitives?" We waited in painful silence, as the fox stared at the wolf, and for a moment, I thought he was going to give us away. He sighed in defeat, and my heart nearly stopped.

"North," he said, and I could have shouted for joy. "They ran north," I bit my lip, hoping against hope that they'd buy it, until the leader of the pack ordered the others, "Smell them out." They tossed the fox aside, and he landed limply in the snow. The wolves ran off, in hopes of finding us, and we waited until we could no longer hear them to descend. The Beavers scrambled down on their own, Peter followed, and then Susan helped Lucy before I helped Susan. I finally climbed down myself, landing and rolling in the snow. After moving the fox a bit further into the woods, I started a fire, which we all gathered around. While Mrs. Beaver tended to the fox's injuries, I distributed some of the food Mrs. Beaver and Susan had packed, including the jam, which Lucy spread liberally onto her piece of bread. I smiled a bit, watching as she licked the sugary spread from her fingers, receiving a disapproving glance from Susan. I took my own bread plain, opting for what food was left in my satchel, instead of the Pevensie's and the Beaver's food. We ate in silence for a little while, before Mr. Beaver broke the silence.

"What…what happened to them?" he asked quietly. The fox sighed sadly.

"They were helping Tumnus," he said. "And the Witch got here before I did. Ow!" He grunted in pain as Mrs. Beaver cleaned his wound.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked softly. The fox attempted a chuckle.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite—ow!" he cringed.

"Oh, stop squirming," chided Mrs. Beaver. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mr. Beaver leaned towards us.

"Worst day of the year," he whispered. I smiled at his joke.

"Thank you for your kindness," said the fox, standing unsteadily. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, disappointed.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor, but time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The Beavers gasped at his words.

"You've seen Aslan?" inquired Mr. Beaver.

"What's he like?" cried Mrs. Beaver. The fox chuckled, before meeting my eyes.

"Like everything we've ever heard." I smiled slightly, and nodded. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch," the fox continued, looking at Peter this time. I caught a glimpse of the eldest Pevensie's fearful expression in the firelight, but Susan spoke up.

"We're not planning on fighting any witch."

"But surely King Peter…" The fox looked imploringly at Peter, who looked away a bit guiltily. "The prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you," said Mr. Beaver quietly. Peter sighed, and turned, looking at his sisters, before meeting my eyes. I said nothing, not sure I'd be able to persuade him, anyway. He looked back at the Beavers, before shaking his head.

"We just want our brother back," He said with finality.

"And you will get him back," I said softly. "But the only way to do so is by defeating the Witch," Peter pursed his lips, and looked at his sisters again, before sighing.

"Look, I still think you're wrong. I don't think we're the ones you need! But, if it means we get Edmund back…" He trailed off. "I guess…we can try," I smiled.

"Alright, thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you," Peter snapped. I shook my head.

"I know! Sorry, I know that, it's just, you know, I'm still grateful." Peter stared at me for a moment, before turning away to watch the fire. The fox nodded farewell, and dashed off into the woods, leaving us in silence around the fire.

 **Thank you for reading! Your reviews and support of this story are greatly appreciated !**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Well," said Mr. Beaver. "We'd best get some rest before we start in the morning, but we should take watches." He looked at me, and I knew he didn't want to ask the Kings and Queens to take the watch.

"I'll take first watch," I said. Mr. Beaver nodded, and he and Mrs. Beaver lay down in the snow, curled up by the fire. I turned to the Pevensie girls, who were seated on a log on my left. "You should sleep; busy day tomorrow." Lucy shook her head.

"I'm not really tired," she claimed, scooting towards Susan for warmth. Susan shook her head, and wrapped her arm around Lucy.

"Come on, Lu. Try to get some sleep." Lucy yawned, before nodding sheepishly, and she and Susan made themselves comfortable before drifting off. I turned to Peter, who was still staring at the fire.

"You should, too." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't think I could sleep, even if I wanted to." I sighed. I didn't really blame him, considering everything that he had just been thrown into. It was silent for a moment, before Peter broke the silence.

"Do you really believe we're supposed to be Kings and Queens?" I looked over at him. He didn't meet my eyes, but I nodded.

"Yes. Aslan himself told me that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would come to Narnia and defeat the White Witch." Peter swallowed.

"I don't think we'll be able to defeat this Witch; I've never fought anyone like that before." I was quiet. I was starting to understand why the Pevensies were so hesitant to help us; they weren't from here, this wasn't their fight. They were children, and we were asking them to lay down their lives for us. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, about all of this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Peter looked at me curiously.

"How what was supposed to go?" I laughed lightly.

"Finding you. I was supposed to meet you at Lantern Waste, but I was too late, and the Beavers found you first. After that I didn't know what to do. I had planned to explain everything to you, and let you make a decision, but, well…" I trailed off, and Peter nodded. "And, you know, I'm sorry," I continued. "For pushing all of this on you, I didn't mean to insert myself where I wasn't wanted, or make you feel inadequate. I just…" I sighed. "I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember, and I don't know anything else." Peter was quiet.

"You've really been training to protect _us_ for two years?" I nodded.

"Something like that." Peter sighed. I glanced at him. "You know no one blames you for Edmund's decision, right?" He scoffed.

"Susan does."

"Susan blames herself," I corrected. "She's an older sibling just like you, and was afraid to take responsibility. It's really no one's fault but the Witch's."

"Thanks," Peter said. "I didn't want it to be my fault, but, I didn't want to believe that Edmund would betray us like that, either."

"You'd be surprised at how persuasive the Witch can be," I said. "She possesses powerful magic that she only uses to her own advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if Edmund wasn't exactly acting of his own accord." Peter's eyes widened, and I mentally kicked myself. "We'll get him back," I said. "Once we get to Aslan's camp, he'll help us." Peter nodded. I glanced at him. "Are you tired yet?" He cracked a small smile, but shook his head. I nodded. "Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked, trying to distract him from Edmund. He looked up.

"Actually, yes." He gestured to my lap, where I had rested Awerion in its scabbard. "Is that your sword?" I smiled.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" I saw a shimmer of childlike wonder in the King's eyes, and he nodded. I drew my sword, holding it up in the firelight, showing Peter the inscription on the blade. "It was gifted to me by Aslan, before I left to find you." Peter pointed at the Narnian inscription.

"What does it say?" I smiled.

" _Awerion_ ; to protect the Just, and guard the Magnificent, to shield the Gentle, and defend the Valiant." He stared at me.

"Awerion?"

"That's the sword's name," I explained. "Sword's are named for their purpose to come, or the deeds they have done. Awerian means 'defend' in Old Narnian." I held the sword by the guard, offering Peter the handle. "Here," He shook his head.

"I don't think—"

"Just take it," I laughed. "It won't hurt you,"

"It's a sword," He argued.

"It won't hurt you unless you're incredibly incompetent," Peter laughed, and hesitantly reached out, grasping the sword's handle and slowly raised the blade.

"It's a bit heavier than it looks," He said, surprised. I chuckled.

"I know; it's not so bad once you get used to it, though." Peter handed Awerion back to me, and I slid it back into the sheath.

"Will I have to use a sword?" he suddenly asked. "In this battle?" I nodded slowly.

"Probably." Peter nodded, and neither of us spoke for a minute. "You really should try to sleep," I said. Peter nodded, and shifted to lie down in the snow. I stoked the fire, and leaned against a tree, listening for any sounds of unusual activity. Nothing happened, and after a few hours, I woke Mr. Beaver, asking him to take over the watch. He agreed readily, and I laid down on the snow, wrapped in my cloak, with my hand on my sword, just in case. I fell asleep within moments, and slept dreamlessly until morning.

"Evelyn," I became aware that someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and saw Mr. Beaver. "Sun's up," he said. "We'd better get going." I nodded, and stood, brushing the snow off of my cloak and securing my scabbard back to my belt, before slinging my satchel onto my back. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver buried the remains of our fire in the snow, and I knelt besides Susan and Lucy, gently shaking them awake.

"Good morning, your Majesties," I said, smiling. "We need to get going." Susan sat up groggily, and wrinkled her nose.

"Please don't call us that," she said, and I laughed.

"Sorry," I left to wake their brother, and once we were all somewhat awake, the Beaver, s began to lead the way to Aslan's How. I trailed behind again, and though the woods seemed much less threatening in the daylight, I still kept one hand on my sword hilt. After walking a little ways, Susan had fallen behind to walk with me, and we fell into amiable conversation.

"Do you enjoy being the Knight?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't _actually_ been knighted yet, but…" I thought about it. "Yes, and no. It's my duty, and I do it gladly, but it's a lot of dangerous, hard work." I looked at her. "Do you enjoy the thought of being Queen?" She paused.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I suppose I think of it as being more unbelievable than unpleasant. I'm sure that living in a palace with all sorts of fine things would be fun, but I have no doubt that a monarch's work is also very stressful." I nodded, impressed by her wise and realistic expectations. "But," she continued. "You know we're only here until we get Edmund back, right? Then we need to go home." I nodded, trying not to show my disappointment.

"Yes, I know."

Around evening we reached a large outlook, and we stopped to rest for a moment. Staring off into the east, I could see the river, beyond which lay our destination.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," said Mr. Beaver. "Just across the frozen river," He pointed to where I had been looking, and the Pevensies joined me on the ledge.

"River?" asked Peter.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver assured him.

"It's so far," Peter said, discouraged.

"It's the world, dear," said Mrs. Beaver. "Did you expect it to be small?" Susan shot an irritated glare at her brother.

"Smaller," she said, before moving past Peter to continue our trek. Peter caught my eye, and I nodded, urging him to follow his sister.

"Don't worry," I said, once we were on our way again. "It's only about another day's journey. We'll be there soon." He didn't respond, and we climbed through the snow in silence. After a moment however, we reached the edge of the outcropping, I looked down, taking in the severity of the drop before us. "We'll have to climb it," I said, turning back to the Pevensies. "And then we can rest at the bottom." Susan shook her head.

"We're not climbing down there!" I sighed.

"It's not that far…" Peter cast a glance over the edge, before raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I shrugged.

"I'll go first, and that way, I'll be there to catch you if anyone falls. Besides, going down is easier than going up." Susan still looked a bit pale, but Lucy spoke up.

"She's right," she said. "It's the only way to help Edmund." I smiled down at the youngest Pevensie.

"You're very brave, Lucy," I told her. "Start climbing after me, so that I'll be underneath you, alright?" She nodded, and I approached the edge. Swallowing my own apprehension, I lowered myself over the edge, gripping the rocks tightly, and trying to find a foothold. Once I had, I looked at the Pevensies. "Alright, Lucy, come on," she approached warily, though her head was held high in determination. She began to lower herself down, and I steadied her with one hand. I saw Susan and Peter pale as they watched her, and I called out to them. "Peter, you next," I began to climb down, watching Lucy carefully to make sure she didn't slip. Susan followed Peter, and the Beavers came last, and together we worked our way down the slope. We were almost to the bottom when Lucy's foot slipped on an icy patch, and she cried out, losing her balance.

"Lucy!" Peter cried, and my heart stopped as I saw her fall. Thinking fast, I drew my dagger, and let go of the rock, catching Lucy before jamming the blade into the ice covered wall. It stuck, but the pressure of holding Lucy up caused my left shoulder to wrench painfully, and I gritted my teeth as I fought of keep my grip on the dagger.

"Lucy," I grunted. "Can you grab that stone on your right?" She nodded, and reached out, her small fingers closing tightly on the small ledge. "Good," I said. "Do you have a good grip?" She nodded, and began to work her way back down. I took a deep breath, and looked at the Pevensies above me. "Keep going," I panted. "We're almost there." I lowered myself with my good arm, and reached for the dagger with my other arm, before trying to support myself with my left arm. Pain shot through my shoulder, and I gasped, letting go and sliding down a few feet before catching myself. I groaned, looked down. The ground wasn't too far away, a few more feet and I could just jump.

"Are you alright?" Lucy called.

"Yes," I said. "It's not too far now," I climbed a bit further with some difficulty, before letting myself drop the rest of the way. The snow was soft, and cushioned my landing, and I looked back up at the Pevensies. "Lucy, you can jump, the snow's soft!" I called, and she did, turning and jumping before landing in the soft snow. She stood, brushing off her coat and smiling, looking very pleased with herself. Once her siblings and the Beavers had joined us, I smiled at them. "See? You did it," Susan glared at me, before shaking her head in exasperation.

"If mum could see us now…" Lucy giggled, and even Peter cracked a smile. The Beavers began to set up a place for us to rest. "

"We'll rest here," said Mr. Beaver. "And keep going in the morning. I think we all deserve a rest after what Evelyn just put us through," He winked at the Pevensies, and they laughed.

"Wh—hey! I didn't hear you object!" I argued. Susan rolled her eyes.

"I objected." I paused.

"Yes, but…it doesn't matter. The point is, we have reached the bottom safely, you're all welcome, everyone go to sleep, I'll take the first watch." I huffed playfully, and followed the Pevensies to where Mrs. Beaver was distributing the last of our food. After eating, Lucy and Susan curled up together, and Mr. Beaver started snoring nearly right away, while Peter stayed awake by the fire, as seemed to be routine. My attention was suddenly diverted to a quiet shuffling, and I turned, seeing Mrs. Beaver approach me.

"How's that shoulder, dear?" she asked kindly. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Beaver, thank you." She shook her head.

"Don't think I didn't see you fall; now where does it hurt?" I could feel my face redden, and I could feel Peter's eyes on me.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, and for the first time I thought I saw concern lace his features. I sighed, before turning back to Mrs. Beaver.

"It's my left shoulder," I admitted, and Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"I suspected so," she said, gently prodding the area with her paw. I winced, and she relented. "Can you take your cloak off for me, dear?" she asked, and I nodded, reaching up to undo the clasp. The movement jarred my shoulder though, and I fumbled trying to take it off with one hand. I huffed, trying to just lift it over my head, until Peter appeared in front of me.

"Would it kill you to ask for help?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I laughed painfully, and Peter reached out, grasping the metal clasp on my cloak. His expression suddenly changed, and he blushed. "Wait…how…?" His eyebrows furrowed, he struggled with the clasp, before sheepishly looking up at me. "Our clothes in England don't have these," he said, and I laughed.

"Move the piece on the right over…no, sorry, _my_ right, yeah…and then the second piece moves also…and then—" The clasp clicked, and Peter pulled the cloak from my shoulders, folding it up and holding it out of the snow. "Thanks," I said, and Peter nodded. Mrs. Beaver came back, carrying a cloth that had been packed in with the food.

"Alright," she said, scooping a handful of snow into the cloth, and coming to stand before me. She pressed the snow to my shoulder, and I tensed at the cold, shivering. "Sorry, dear," she said, before wrapping the pack to my shoulder with a strip of bandage. "You can put the cloak back on," she said. "I know it's not much, but it'll help take the swelling down." I nodded, and smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you Mrs. Beaver." Peter wrapped my cloak around my shoulders again, and clasped it with again with less difficulty. "Thanks," I said, reclining against the rocky wall to start my watch. Peter sat back too, and turned to me.

"Did that happen when you caught Lucy?" I stiffened. I knew this was a sore subject, so I tended to dance around it.

"Yes," I said simply. Peter was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Thank you for saving her." I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," I said graciously. _It's my duty_. I sighed, and looked out at the horizon, where I knew the river was. "We'll cross the river tomorrow," I said. "And then we'll be at Aslan's camp." Peter nodded. "You should get some rest," I said. "Long walk tomorrow." He agreed, and lay down by the fire.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat the Witch?" Peter asked quietly. I paused.

"If you help us," I answered honestly. He didn't reply, and I sat in silence, watching and waiting.

 **Thank you all for your reviews and continued support!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

We'd been walking for hours. The sun was out today, so the air was slightly warmer, which was unusual for Narnia. I had pulled my cloak back, and the Pevensies unbuttoned their coats in the warmth. Lucy was beginning to trail behind, and I kept pace, staying in the rear. Mr. Beaver turned around.

"Come on, humans," he said, beckoning. "While we're still young." I smirked, and Susan turned to her siblings in exasperation. Peter shook his head.

If he tells us to hurry one more time," he started, crouching so that Lucy could climb onto his back. "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat!" Susan laughed, and I joined them, walking alongside Peter and Lucy.

"Hurry up! Come on!" yelled Mr. Beaver, and I sighed.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

"No! Behind you!" Mrs. Beaver's panicked voice rang out. "It's her!" My blood ran cold, and I turned, catching sight of a sledge, far away, but gaining on us.

"Run!" called Mr. Beaver.

"Go!" I stood behind the Pevensies. "Run!" Peter let Lucy off his back, and they ran, Lucy stumbling over the snow. My heart pounded as I heard the sledge getting closer, and I was relieved to see that we were nearing the edge of the woods.

"Hurry!" I cried as we reached the cover of the trees. Mr. Beaver suddenly skidded to a stop, peering over the edge of the overlook. "Inside!" he cried, gesturing to the small cave covered by snow. I stopped, and ushered the Pevensies before me, before diving down the slope and crouching beneath the snow, my shoulder throbbing painfully.

"Quick!" Mrs. Beaver whispered, and I pressed my back against the rock, snug between Susan and Lucy. The bells on the sledge grew suddenly louder, before they came to stop, seemingly right above us. My heart pounding, I hardly dared to breathe, and I caught sight of a shadow moving on the snow bank before us. I tensed as I heard footsteps, and I positioned myself protectively in front of Susan and Lucy as the shadow stopped, and snow dropped in front of the cave. They were standing on the edge, right above us. We were still, waiting, and the shadow suddenly left, and I prayed that the Witch had left with it. After a moment, Mr. Beaver sniffed the air, and Lucy spoke softly.

"Maybe she's gone," I listened, but heard nothing.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter started to get up, but Mr. Beaver stopped him.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," I smiled softly, and moved from my spot against the wall.

"I'll go," I drew my sword quietly, ignoring Mr. Beaver's protests. "Stay here," I whispered, before taking a deep breath. Holding my weapon aloft, I climbed quietly up the slope, before coming to the top, were I stood, stunned. There was the sledge, but it wasn't the Witch's. Instead, an old man, clad in a dark red ensemble, and with white hair and beard, stood, smiling. I opened my mouth, hardly daring to believe it. "Father Christmas?" I whispered, and he nodded, his eyes twinkling. I sheathed my sword, and turned giddily back to the cave, eager to alert the Pevensies and the Beavers to the lack of danger. I jumped, landing in from of them, and Lucy screamed, surprised. I smiled. "Sorry, but come here!" They stared at me, wide eyed. Still smiling, I laughed. "There's someone here to see you, and it's not the Witch!" I waited, and they slowly crawled out of the cave, before standing apprehensively. As they reached the top of the ledge, Peter and Susan stopped, staring, as Lucy grinned widely. Father Christmas laughed, and I joined the Pevensies as Lucy walked forward.

"Merry Christmas, Sir," she greeted. Father Christmas nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is, Lucy," he said. "Since you have arrived." Susan turned to me, an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" Peter stepped forward.

"We thought you were the Witch," he explained sheepishly.

"Yes," said Father Christmas. "Yes, sorry about that, but in my defense," he began to take off his gloves. "I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Susan stepped forward.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No," agreed Father Christmas. "Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch." I smiled, and Mrs. Beaver sighed happily. "Still," continued Father Christmas. "I dare say you could do with these," he laughed, reaching into his sleigh and retrieving a large sack, brimming with gifts.

"Presents!" Lucy cried, running forward. Father Christmas chuckled, reaching inside the bag, pulling out a small flask, before handing it to Lucy.

"The juice of the Fireflower," he explained. "One drop will cure any injury." Lucy reached out slowly, taking the flask in her hand. "And though I hope you never have to use it," continued Father Christmas, producing a small dagger, beautifully gilded in gold and silver. Lucy took it hesitantly.

"Thank you, Sir," she said. "I think I could be brave enough," she added quietly.

"I'm sure you could," assured Father Christmas. "But battles are ugly affairs," he smiled, before straightening and reaching back into his pack. Bringing out a lovely ivory quiver of golden arrows, he turned. "Susan," she stepped forward, maintaining a respectful, adult air, though I could see the childlike excitement in her eyes. "Trust in this bow," said Father Christmas. "And it will not easily miss," he extended the quiver to Susan, and she took it, looking up at him.

"What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked, and Father Christmas chuckled.

"And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," he continued, and I stifled a laugh. "Blow on this, and wherever you are," he handed Susan a beautifully carved ivory horn. "Help will come."

"Thanks," Susan smiled, rejoining her siblings.

"Peter," Father Christmas said, bringing out a long sword, and a silver shield. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He extended the gifts, and Peter accepted them solemnly, before slowly drawing the sword from the sheath, and displaying the inscribed blade, which was similar to Awerion's.

"Thank you, sir," said Peter, and I stared as he held the blade; it came so naturally to him.

"Evelyn," I started, staring at Father Christmas, before slowly moving forward. He smiled kindly, and pulled a sheath from his pack, holding it out to me. It was a dagger, larger than Lucy's but cradled in a sheath of burgundy leather, like Awerion and Peter's sword. "I heard you lost your old one," said Father Christmas kindly, and I smiled.

"Yes." I drew the blade. It had no writing, but it fit well in my hand, and I smiled, securing it to my belt.

"Throw it, and it will always return to your side," said Father Christmas.

"Thank you," I said, and he nodded.

"These are tools, not toys," he said, looking at all of us. "Bear them well, and wisely." I heard Peter sheath his sword. "Now," said Father Christmas. "I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He hauled his bag back to the sleigh, and climbed inside, before turning to us. "Long live Aslan," he said, taking up the reigns. "And Merry Christmas!" As we drove away, I joined the Pevensies and the Beavers in a chorus of

"Merry Christmas!"

"Thank You!"

"See you next year!" When he had disappeared from sight, Lucy turned to Susan smugly.

"Told you he was real," Susan rolled her eyes, and I laughed, until Peter spoke up.

"He said that winter is almost over," He turned to us suddenly. "You know what that means," My eyes widened, and I grimaced.

"No more ice." Peter nodded, and I turned to the Beavers. "The river's going to melt soon, we need to hurry."

"Right!" Mr. Beaver led the way, and we ran after him, the Pevensies fumbling to put away their gifts. When we reached the waterfall, I was dismayed to see that the ice was already breaking away into cold, rushing water.

"We need to cross, now!" said Peter, taking Lucy's hand.

"Don't Beaver's make dams?" asked the youngest Pevensie, looking imploringly at the Beavers.

"I'm not that fast, dear," said Mr. Beaver, and Peter tugged Lucy towards the river.

"Come on!" I began to follow, when Susan stepped forward.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Peter glared at her.

"We don't have a minute!" Susan looked taken aback by her brother's harsh tone.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she said defensively.

"No," Peter argued. "You're trying to be smart, as usual!" he led Lucy away, and I paused, waiting for Susan, who frowned after her brother.

"Susan—" I began, before a very close howl pierced the air, and Susan cast a terrified glance at me, before running after her siblings. I followed her, and we began to climb down the steep bank to the river. Peter went ahead, helping Lucy, and I took up the rear. Once we reached the bottom, Peter stopped, staring at the ice, which was cracking and breaking as we watched. Peter took a hesitant step, but the ice cracked beneath his weight, and Mr. Beaver held up a paw.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," he said. Peter nodded nervously.

"Maybe you should." I glanced behind me; no wolves had found us yet, but I could hear them getting closer. Mr. Beaver stepped carefully onto the ice, and began to test it, slapping the surface of the ice with his tail. A crack suddenly appeared beneath him, and he paused, before Mrs. Beaver spoke up.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" She accused.

"Well you never know which meal's gonna be your last!" he defended, before adding under his breath. "Especially with your cooking." He continued, and determined that the ice was safe enough to cross. Peter hesitated.

"Go, quickly," I urged him. "It won't hold for long." Holding Lucy's hand tightly, he began to cross, and though the ice cracked and broke under their weight, they kept on. Susan followed them, staying close to her siblings, and I followed, knowing that the ice had a much higher chance of breaking now.

"If Mum knew what we were doing," Susan said shakily. Peter turned around.

"Mum's not here!" He snapped, pulling Lucy along. Suddenly, great chunks of ice began to fall from the waterfall, and I looked up.

"Oh no!" cried Lucy. Two wolves dashed across the top of the water fall, sending sprays of ice chunks raining down.

"Run!" Peter shouted, and they began to move faster, jumping from place to place, avoiding the cracks. Suddenly, as Susan leapt from one piece of ice to the next, a large crack erupted before me, completely cutting me off, separating me from the Pevensies. I stopped, watching helplessly as they were confronted by the wolves. We were cornered. One of the wolves pounced on Mr. Beaver, pinning him to the ground, and I gasped.

"No!" cried Mrs. Beaver.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed. Peter glanced back at me, and I saw the fear in his eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to be with them to protect them, but I couldn't. Peter turned back, before drawing his sword, holding it out in front of him at the wolf that approached him.

"Put that down, boy," The wolf growled, and I realized it was their leader, the one that had bitten me years before, and that had interrogated the fox. "Someone could get hurt." He advanced on the children, and Peter kept the sword up, standing protectively in front of his sisters.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" called Mr. Beaver.

"Leave now while you can," said the wolf. "And your brother leaves with you." Peter didn't budge.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" cried Susan, and the wolf chuckled.

"Smart girl."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't, Peter! He's lying!" One of the wolves behind me leapt onto my block of ice, barring its teeth, and I killed it quickly and easily with my sword. The leader of the pack growled in my direction.

"Oh, it's you. Long time, no _bite_." I narrowed my eyes.

"Peter, don't listen to him!"

"She's right, Peter!" piped up Mr. Beaver. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh, come on," chided the wolf. "This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." "

Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan cried desperately. "Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" shouted Mr. Beaver. "Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have the chance!" Peter looked desperately around, and I surveyed the gap in the ice before me; there was no way I'd make it.

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam?" growled the wolf. "I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!" I looked up. Sure enough, water was beginning to spurt through the wall of ice; it was going to burst.

"Peter!" cried Lucy, clinging to her brother. He glanced around, before brining his sword up, and I saw what he was about to do. At the last second, he hesitated, turning around to face me. "Do it!" I cried. "I'll find you!" He nodded, and turned to his sisters.

"Hold on to me!" they grabbed onto his coat as he stabbed the sword into the ice, creating an anchor. The cracks in the ice started to lengthen and widen, and I turned, stabbing my own sword into the ice as the frozen waterfall began to crumble, falling and breaking the ice below it. As the water crashed down, I heard the Pevensies scream, before I was plunged into the freezing, dark water.

 **I apologize for being late. Yesterday was really busy and I wasn't able to update,**

 **but here you go! A new chapter. I hope you all enjoy, feel free to let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The air rushed from my lungs as I was submerged in the icy water, and I choked, fighting to hold onto my sword. Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to hold my breath any more, I surfaced. Coughing and spluttering, I yanked my sword from the ice and threw it onto the snowy bank, before clambering out of the river. I coughed, taking a moment on my hands and knees, before sheathing my sword and standing.

"Peter!" I called, though my voice was hoarse. "Susan! Lucy!" I began to walk downstream. "Beavers!"

"Evelyn!" I turned, and saw the Pevensies and the Beavers approaching me from behind. "Evelyn!" Lucy waved, and I laughed.

"Where's your coat?" I asked, and Lucy shrugged.

"In the river," she said, and Peter chuckled.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," said Mrs. Beaver, and gestured to the woods before us. I gasped. Little pink buds were growing on the trees, peaking through the snow. We began to walk, and I stared at the colorful flora that was appearing on the plants.

"I've never seen Narnia in spring," I sighed. "It's lovely." The longer we walked, the more the snow melted, and the Pevensies soon abandoned their coats on bare tree branches, while I pushed my cloak over my shoulders. It was my only one, after all. As I rolled up my sleeves, Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"What happened?" I started, looking down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Your arm," she said softly, nodding to my right forearm.

"Lucy!" chided Susan. I followed the youngest girl's gaze to the white puckered scars on my sword arm, from the wolf.

"Oh," I said. "The wolf, the one that was talking on the ice…he bit me, two years ago."

"What?" Lucy breathed, her eyes wide, and I was quite aware that I now held the rapt attention of all three Pevensies, and the Beavers.

"The Witch's followers attacked our camp, and they wolves found us in the woods. He bit me when I tried to fight." I explained, and Lucy cringed.

"Is that what he meant by 'long time no bite'?" Peter asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I suppose. Not sure, though, he's awfully cryptic." I heard Susan let out a laugh, and I smiled; glad to have lightened the subject.

By the time we reached Aslan's camp, we were completely dry, and the grass was green, with no sign of the snow that had covered it for years. As we approached the camp, I saw one of the centaurs stand upon a rock, blowing on his horn to signal our arrival. As I glanced around at the vast expanse of tents, and budding trees and green grass, Peter spoke up.

"You live here?" I nodded.

"Yes, though when I left it was still winter. I had no idea it was this beautiful." Peter nodded, smiling. As I led the Pevensies further into the camp, the Narnians gathered, watching in awe as the King and Queens made their way through the camp. Excited chatter started, and soon the Pevensies had acquired an entourage of smiling Narnians.

"Why are they all staring at us?" asked Susan through a forced smile.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," joked Lucy, and she and Peter laughed, though Susan didn't seem amused.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "They're just excited to see you. They've been waiting for a while." As we approached Aslan's tent, the crowd began to part, until the Pevensies, the Beavers, and I stood alone. I smiled at Oreius, who stood solemnly outside the tent, though he smiled slightly when he saw me. It was quiet for a moment, and Peter glanced at me, before I nodded. He stepped forward.

"We have come to see Aslan," he said, and Oreius turned to the opening of the tent, before him and all the other Narnians, bowed. I joined them, kneeling on the grass, waiting for the Great Lion. The Pevensies remained standing, and the tent flap rippled, before Aslan stepped out into the camp, coming to a stop before the Pevensies, who then knelt beside me.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam," the lion's rich voice washed over us.

"Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Beavers, and welcome home, Evelyn, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" I swallowed, my heart sinking at the mention of Edmund. The Pevensies stood, and I followed, along with the rest of the Narnians.

"That's why we're here, Sir," explained Peter. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter said softly.

"Captured?" inquired Aslan. "How could this happen?" None of the Pevensies spoke up, and I swallowed, but Mr. Beaver spoke before I did.

"He…betrayed them, your Majesty." A collective protest rose from the Narnians, and I sighed.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius growled.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan said calmly. "I'm sure there's an explanation." The lion looked expectantly at the Pevensies. They were silent for a moment, before Peter spoke up.

"It's my fault, really," he said quietly. "I was too hard on him." He looked down sadly, and Susan reached out, resting her hand comfortingly on her brother's shoulder.

"We all were," she said, turning to Aslan.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy piped up, looking pleadingly at the lion.

"I know, dear one," Aslan agreed. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think," He told the Pevensies. They nodded solemnly, and Aslan turned to me. "Thank you for your bravery, Evelyn," he said. "I have no doubt you faced many trials on your journey, and for that, I award you," he gestured for me to draw my sword, and I did, my heart pounding. He nodded, and I knelt on the ground, the sword before me. I felt his large paw rest on my shoulder, and I bit back tears.

"But I failed," I whispered. "I didn't bring the King back safely."

"No," agreed Aslan. "But you did not fail, only succeeded to do what could be done." He lifted his paw, and spoke to the surrounding crowd of Narnians. "To the Kings and Queens of Narnia, I give you Evelyn, The Defender, Knight of Narnia." The crowd cheered, and I stood shakily. Aslan spoke quietly. "Sometimes you will fail, but it is what you do afterwards that is most telling, and therefore the most important." He nodded at me, and I nodded back, a lone tear tracing its way down my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered. He turned to the Pevensies.

"Come, Evelyn will show you where you will stay," He walked past us, stopping to whisper something to Peter alone, and I turned away, not wishing to intrude. Susan and Lucy smiled at me.

"You're a knight now?" Lucy asked, and I laughed in disbelief.

"Yes, I suppose so." Susan smiled at me, and I turned, seeing Peter catch up with us, and Aslan begin speaking to the Beavers as the crowd of Narnians dispersed. "There are tents set up for you," I explained, approaching one. "This one is yours, Peter, and…Edmund's." I gestured to the red and gold tent. Peter gently pushed aside the flap, and we walked inside. It was furnished with two hammocks filled with blankets and pillows, a table, chairs, and a wardrobe. "There are clothes in the wardrobe," I said. "And a tub with water behind that curtain for a bath." I pointed to the corner of the room. Peter nodded, and I left the tent with Susan and Lucy. "This is yours," I said, walking to the next tent. It was furnished much the same, and I gestured to their wardrobe. "There are dresses in there, they're longer than what you're used to, but—" Both girls ran to the closet immediately, smiling widely as they pulled out lovely dresses in a variety of colors. I laughed lightly. "There's tubs and water behind the curtain, if you want to bathe," I said, and Susan nodded, before pulling Lucy away from the dresses.

"Thank you," she said, and I nodded, stepping out of the tent. Turning, I was met with the doorway to my own tent, and I smiled widely, stepping inside. I stood for a moment, looking around. Never had I seen the sunshine float through the gold patterned cloth, or heard the birds sing from the trees outside. I sighed contentedly, walking over to my bed, where I set down my pack, and my cloak, and my weapons, before moving behind my own curtain to bathe. The water was warm for once, and I was glad to finally clean up after nearly a week of traveling. I washed my long hair, and scrubbed myself pink before drying off and choosing some fresh clothes from my trunk. I quickly pulled on a pair of brown trousers and a deep red tunic, over which I buckled my belt, before sliding on my worn boots and tying my damp hair back in a braid. Feeling refreshed, I took the few things that were left in my pack, returning them to their proper spots, before stashing my cloak and my empty bag in my trunk. As I closed the lid, I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned, seeing Aja standing in the doorway.

"Aja!" I cried, and she smiled, pulling me into a crushing hug. I laughed.

"Oh, you're a knight now!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Well, of course I can believe it, but it seems like just yesterday that you could hardly even hold a sword!" I snorted.

"Yes, well, I had a great teacher," I said pointedly, and she beamed.

"Yes, yes, I know, of course!" I rolled my eyes, before turning as I heard the tent flap open. For a moment, I didn't recognize the person standing before me, until she smiled.

"Arden?" I stepped forward. "You—you look…" I fought to find the words. Her dark skin had a healthy glow, and her once dull eyes were now vibrant, a lovely pigmented green. Her hair was no longer short and gray, it fell down her back in thick, green waves, and her dress seemed to fit a little better.

"Evelyn!" She said, and enveloped me in a hug. I smiled.

"Arden, your tree! Is it…" She pulled back, laughing.

"It's fine! You brought the Kings and Queens, and with you, you brought spring. You saved me, _Knight_." She winked, and I laughed.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're alright." I turned to Aja. "I'm glad you're both alright. I take it nothing happened while I was gone? The Witch's followers haven't paid a visit, have they?" Aja shook her head.

"All was well, and is getting better," she said, smiling. I nodded, before taking up my sword and dagger, and buckling them to my belt.

"I'd better go find the Pevensies," I said.

"Pevensies?" asked Aja.

"The King and Queens," I elaborated. Arden nodded.

"I saw Aslan talking with the King up on the hill," she said. I nodded.

"Well, I won't disturb them, but I still need to find the Queens," I opened the tent flap, basking in the sunlight. "It's good to be back," I said, and they smiled. "I'll see you both later," I said, before beginning my walk around the camp to find Susan and Lucy. I asked around, but no one had seen them, until a small dryad said she had seen them by the stream that ran just next to the camp, yet was fairly secluded. I thanked her, and started to make my way towards the stream when a horn sounded, crisp and clear. I didn't recognize it, but it sent shivers down my spine, and I gasped, suddenly realizing what it was. "Susan," I whispered. The queen was in danger.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading,**

 **and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

My heart pounded, and I ran, gripping the hilt of my sword as I charged through the trees. I prayed that I would make it in time, and that the girls would be alright. When I finally reached the stream, I caught sight of two of the Witch's wolves, and Peter, sword held in shaking hands. I drew my sword, preparing to slay the wolves, when I heard Aslan's voice ring out.

"No!" I stopped, and saw the lion along with Oreius, and a few other Narnians, watching Peter intently. His paw was pinning one of the wolves to the ground, while Peter confronted the leader. "Stay your weapons," Aslan commanded. "This is Peter's battle." I lowered my sword reluctantly, and watched with baited breath. Peter turned to the wolf, determined, and tightened his grip on his own sword.

"You may think you're a king," snarled the wolf. "But you're going to die like a dog!" he pounced, and my breath caught in my throat as Peter was thrown to the ground, the wolf on top of him.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy screamed for their brother, dropping quickly from the tree and running to his side. Shoving the wolf's body aside, they smiled tearfully as Peter sat up, looking stunned. His sisters enveloped him in a hug, and I blew out a breath, wiping away the tears that I was unaware I had shed. Aslan released the other wolf, and he bolted.

"After him," the lion commanded. "He will lead you to Edmund." Oreius nodded, and led the other Narnians quickly after the wolf. I began to follow, when Aslan caught my attention. "Stay, Evelyn. We need you here," I nodded, and sheathed my sword, walking over to the Pevensies, standing beside them in the grass. I nudged Peter's shoulder. "Well done," I said quietly, and he smiled slightly.

"Peter," called Aslan. "Clean your sword." Peter glanced down at his sword, which lay on the ground, smeared with the wolf's blood. He wiped it clean on the grass, and Aslan instructed him to kneel. I cast an excited glance at Susan and Lucy, and grinned as Aslan set his paw on Peter's shoulder, as he had done with me earlier. "Rise," said the Great Lion. "Sir Peter, Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Peter turned, and smiled at us, surprised, before turning back to Aslan and sheathing his sword.

As I escorted the Pevensies back to the camp, I turned to Susan and Lucy.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes…" I shook my head playfully, and Susan glared, while Peter and Lucy laughed. "I'm only teasing," I assured the eldest Pevensie girl. "I'm glad you two are alright," I said quietly, looking at Peter. He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're all alright," I said pointedly. "And congratulations, Sir Peter, on knighthood. How does it feel?" I questioned jovially. Peter chuckled.

"It feels like a lot of pressure, really." I raised my eyebrows.

"Pressure?" I hummed to myself. "Oh, I wouldn't have guessed." Peter rolled his eyes, and his sisters laughed.

"I am sorry, though," said Peter. "I sort of feel like you should have been the one to kill that wolf, after everything." I shook my head.

"I'm sure I'm not the only person he's bitten," I said. "No, I'm glad you killed him. He was going to hurt the queens." Peter nodded, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. Susan put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We're fine, now," she said. Peter smiled tightly.

"I know," we continued in silence, and I glanced at the sinking sun.

"Here," I said, lifting the flap to Susan and Lucy's tent. They hesitated, before turning to Peter, and hugging him. I stepped away, not wishing to intrude on their moment, and moved towards my own tent.

"Evelyn!" I glanced up, and grunted as Lucy threw her arms around me. "Goodnight," she said, and I smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Goodnight, Lucy." As her small arms left me, I felt a strange tug on my heart, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Goodnight Susan, goodnight Peter," I said, before watching them go into their separate tents. I sighed, turning to my own tent. I sat down on my bed, and took my hair from its braid, running my fingers through it and letting it hang free down my back. I unlaced my boots and took them off, before lying back on my cot, and closing my eyes. After to what seemed to be well into the night, I sat up, sliding into my boots, and buckling my sword belt on, I left the tent, walking quietly to the Pevensie's tents, where I listened for any sound. There was nothing, and I sighed. I knew that we had guards stationed, but I couldn't help but worry. I knew I wasn't going to sleep, and I began to pace in the grass before their tents, being careful not to wake them. After a while, I took a seat on the grass, and just waited; for morning, for danger, I wasn't sure, but a bit later, I heard movement from inside one of the tents, and I stiffened, looking up and meeting Peter's eyes as he exited his tent.

"Evelyn?" he asked, and I nodded sheepishly, keeping my position on the ground. He sighed, and moved forwards, gesturing to the open grass beside me. I nodded, and he sat down. "Can't sleep either?" He asked, and I nodded.

"What's keeping you up?" I enquired. He sighed.

"I keep worrying about…Edmund," he confessed. "What if they get there and he's…" his voice broke, and I turned, slightly alarmed to see a tear fall in the moonlight. I nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Peter shrugged. "But I think he'll be alright," I said. "The Witch was using him as leverage, so she wouldn't have any reason to…and I'm sure Oreius will bring him back safely, just wait and see." Peter nodded.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you tired yet?" He laughed. "Sh!" I hissed, though I couldn't help smiling. "You'll wake them up!" He grinned.

"Sorry, I just thought of our first midnight conversation on the way here,"

"Yes, there seems to be a trend." I said, smiling. Peter nodded. "So did you have any trouble getting settled?" I asked. "Your clothes didn't have any strange Narnian clasps on them, did they?" He rolled his eyes.

"Funny. And no, they did not." I chuckled, and Peter yawned suddenly. I smiled.

"You really should try to sleep," I said. "You have a long day of training ahead of you tomorrow." I chuckled. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to see someone else subjected to Oreius's training for a change." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Of course." I stood, brushing my loose hair over my shoulder. "Come on, your Highness. It won't do to fall asleep with a sword in your hand. Believe me," I muttered. Peter laughed.

"I'll take your word for it," he said. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." I said, before walking back to my tent, and finally drifting off to sleep.

 **Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

I was woken the next morning by the sun, and I couldn't help but smile at the summer rays we'd waited so long for. I rose, and washed and dressed, again in my simple tunic and leather jerkin, with my sword belt, before braiding my hair back and stepping out of my tent. Much of the camp was already abuzz with activity, and I began my search for the Pevensies. I found them clustered around a table, enjoying breakfast away from the camp.

"Good morning," I greeted. Their conversation hushed, and I stopped, staring at the young boy who was seated at the table with them. I looked at Peter, who was fighting to keep a smile off of his face. I laughed. "Hello!" I greeted Edmund. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm—"

"Evelyn," he said. "I remember you. You were at the Beaver's house, that night…" His expression suddenly changed. I quickly sat down at the table with them.

"Yes, that's right. You have a good memory," I smiled, and Edmund smiled back slightly. I picked a piece of toast off of the platter on the table, and spread marmalade on it. "I've been appointed 'protector' of you and your siblings, so I'm never letting any of you out of my sight again," I said simply, biting into my toast. "It's best you come to terms with that now," Edmund smirked, and Susan rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. Peter shook his head playfully, leaning against a large stone. Edmund began to eat his toast ravenously, and I realized that he'd probably eaten next to nothing for the past few days. Lucy laughed at her brother.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." She said, and Edmund smiled, before Peter spoke up.

"Then I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." My heart sank, and I turned to the eldest Pevensie who seemed to be avoiding my gaze, and I realized that they'd never planned to stay. Like they'd said, they just wanted their brother back, and now they had him.

"We're going home?" asked Susan, and to my surprise, she sounded a bit disappointed.

"You are," said Peter, moving to join us at the table. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." I swallowed. They couldn't leave, not now! We were so close.

"But they need us," said Lucy pleadingly, looking around at her siblings. "All four of us." I said nothing, and waited to see what the eldest Pevensie would say.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous." Peter argued. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" I felt a stab of guilt at his words, but I tried to ignore it.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke softly. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it." He met his siblings' eyes. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!" A soft smile graced Peter's features at his brother's noble words, and I felt my heart swell at the King's words.

"Well, I suppose that's it, then." Susan stood, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan stopped, picking up her horn and quiver from their spot on the ground.

"To get in some practice." She said, grinning.

"Ooh! I want to come too!" cried Lucy. She jumped up, following her sister.

"I'm going with them," I told Peter and Edmund. "Oreius will train with you after breakfast." Peter nodded, and I saw the excitement in his eyes at the prospect. Grabbing another piece of toast, I stood, jogging after the Queens as they trekked to the archery range.

"Can you shoot?" asked Susan as we walked. I shrugged.

"I know how, but I'm not very good at it. I can throw a dagger, though." Lucy gasped.

"Will you show me?"

"Of course!" I obliged, and Susan looked at me.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll show her properly, and besides, she won't be using it to fight, and don't you think it would be good for her to know?" Susan sighed.

"I suppose." She turned to Lucy. "But please, please be careful Lucy." Lucy nodded.

"Of course I will be!" she said, before skipping off down the path. When we reached the archery ranged, I showed Susan how to string her bow, before leaving her to her own devices and helping Lucy with her dagger.

"Hold it like this," I showed her. "And throw it over handed, this way. And use your wrist, like this." I flicked my wrist, sending the dagger sailing into the center of the target. Lucy gasped, and I laughed. "You try," she did, and to my surprise the dagger hit a few inches off center. "Oh," I said, staring at the target. "You're a fast learner." Lucy laughed, running to retrieve the dagger. I walked over to where Susan was; her expression one of frustration. "Susan," I said. "You need to relax. You're shoulders are too tight, and it's skewing your aim." She sighed.

"I thought you weren't an archer." I laughed.

"I'm not, specifically, but I was trained in it. Relax, Susan." She let out a breath, and her shoulders dropped. I nodded, and she fired. It wasn't a bull's-eye, but it was close. "Well done!" I commended, and she smiled, drawing another arrow.

"Susan!" called Lucy, running over to us. "Watch!"

"Hang on, Lu," her sister said, loosing another arrow. It struck outside of the center again, and Lucy smirked at her sister, before drawing her dagger, and throwing it. It hit dead center, and Susan laughed in disbelief. I smiled, before turning at the sound of a whinnying horse. I turned, and saw Peter and Edmund galloping over the hill, swords drawn. They stopped near the range, circling each other.

"Come on Ed, sword point up, like Oreius showed us." Said Peter, striking at his brother's weapon. "Now block!" he instructed, and I heard Edmund laugh.

"Hey!" I turned to Susan and Lucy, who were smiling at their brothers, before a voice I recognized as Mr. Beaver's rang out.

"Peter! Edmund!" He cried, stopping in front of the boys' horses. Edmund's horse reared at his sudden appearance, and I dashed forward, afraid he was going to fall. But he stayed on.

"Whoa, Horsey!" he cried. The horse settled, and turned back to his rider.

"My name is Philip," he huffed.

"Oh," Edmund's cheeks flamed. "Sorry," I walked over to them.

"What's the matter, Mr. Beaver?"

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" He said. I froze. "She's on her way here!" I saw Edmund glance, panicked at his brother, and I turned to Susan and Lucy, motioning them over.

"We have to get back," I said. "Leave the horses here, we should stay together." Peter and Edmund dismounted, and joined us. We began to hike back to the camp, Mr. Beaver scurrying ahead of us. "It'll be alright," I said. "With Aslan there, she wouldn't be able to do anything." I glanced at Edmund, who kept his eyes forward. None of the Pevensies spoke, and I soon heard the shouts and chatter of the crowd as we neared the camp. "Hurry," I said, breaking into a jog. They followed me, and I saw the camp come into view. When we reached the edge of the crowd, I slowed to a stop, the Pevensies behind me, and I saw Aslan sitting calmly at the entrance to his tent. The White Witch's procession made its way down the path, a dwarf in front, calling out her titles.

"The Queen of Narnia!" he hollered, and I scowled. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" I turned to the Pevensies, and saw that their faces were paper white. I stood protectively in front of them, my hand on the hilt of my sword. The Witch came into view, being borne on a throne carried by four Cyclopes. She stared coldly down at Aslan, who stared back evenly. Her chair was set down, and she stood, striding forward to meet Aslan. As she passed us, she stared coldly at Edmund, and I stepped slightly in front of him. Her gaze met mine, and I glared at her, though I wanted to run from her harsh stare. She finally turned away, approaching Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said simply, and I heard a hushed protest murmur through the crowd. The Pevensies glanced at their brother, who stared at the ground sadly.

"His offense was not against you," replied Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch dared to ask, and Aslan growled.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch," he snarled. "I was there when it was written." The Witch smirked.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." I heard Peter take a deep breath. ""His blood is my property," she continued, and my blood boiled. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and my hand flew to my own weapon, before I saw that it was Peter.

"Try and take him then!" He challenged the Witch. Instantly her Minotaur growled, raising his battle axe, but Peter never wavered, and I felt a surge of pride for the young King. The Witch turned, staring at Peter, before speaking calmly.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" she asked, and I saw fear flash in Peter's eyes.

"Little King," She added snidely, and I narrowed my eyes, watching as Peter's strong façade crumbled, and he lowered his sword. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew better than to make a show of it, so I stayed put, watching the Witch's every move. She turned back to the Great Lion. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," She turned, speaking to all the Narnians that were gathered. "All of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water," She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table," I heard the Pevensies gasp, and a general protest rose from the crowd. "As is tradition," she smirked, and I restrained myself from drawing my sword. The Witch stared at Aslan. "You dare not refuse me," she said, and Aslan studied her before speaking.

"Enough," he said. "I shall talk with you alone," He said, and it sounded strangely quiet. He turned, making his way into his tent, and the Witch followed proudly, casting a glance at us in passing. I shuddered, and as soon as the tent flap closed behind her, I turned to the Pevensies.

"It's going to be alright," I said. "Aslan is going to talk to her, he'll—"

"How do you know?" Edmund's inquiry was so quiet I barely heard it.

"What?" I faltered.

"How do you know it's going to be alright?" He asked, and I heard the quiver in his voice.

"Because I have faith in Aslan," I said softly. "Edmund," I said, and his dark eyes met mine. "No one here is going to let you go without a fight. The Witch is going to have to go through all of us, first," I said. Peter nodded, and Susan rested a hand on her little brother's shoulder, while Lucy threw her arms around Edmund's waist.

"Don't worry," said Peter. "It'll be fine," Edmund nodded slightly, though he didn't seem convinced, and even my own stomach was twisting itself into knots waiting for the verdict. We sat on the grass to wait, and after what felt like hours, the tent flap finally opened, and I jumped up, followed closely by the Pevensies. The Witch strode coldly out from the tent, staring at Edmund with a smirk on her face, and my stomach dropped. I waited frantically as Aslan approached, and I heard Edmund take a deep breath, preparing himself. Aslan stared at him for a moment, before turning to the Narnians.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." He said, and a cheer rose. I turned to the Pevensies, and smiled at Edmund, who looked so relieved I thought he might faint. His siblings gathered around him, hugging him and smiling.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch, preparing to leave. She stared coldly at Aslan, who roared loudly, before staring regally after the Witch as she departed. Another cheer went up, and I turned to Edmund. After he had been hugged by his siblings, I reached out, patting him on the shoulder.

"See?" I said, laughing. "Everything's going to be alright." He smiled, nodding, and I turned back to Aslan, to see him walking away. I wondered briefly where he was going, but the joy of the four siblings around me was too infectious, and I turned back to them.

When the celebration had died down, we retired for the night, and I fell asleep comforted by the thought that Edmund was finally safe. Whatever Aslan had said to the Witch had swayed her, and I would be eternally grateful to the Great Lion for that.

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

I woke suddenly, to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Evelyn!" came a whisper. I reached for my sword, before I recognized the voice.

"Arden?" I sat up, and in the moonlight that managed to filter through the tent walls, I saw tears fill her bright eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, immediately on guard. "What's happened?"

"It's Aslan," she said softly. "He's dead." I stopped. Aslan, dead?

"No," I whispered, feeling as if all the hope I'd had had been drained from my body, and I took a deep breath. "How?" Arden sighed.

"The Witch. He sacrificed himself to save the young King, and the Queens…" Her voice broke, and for a moment, I thought the worst. "They saw it. They were the ones that sent me to tell you." I close my eyes. Oh, Susan and Lucy. They were much too young to have such grief imposed upon them. "You must tell the Kings," said Arden, and I nodded, standing, and pulling my jerkin on over my tunic, before stepping into my boots and buckling my weapons to my belt.

"Thank you, Arden," I whispered, my heart heavy. "Will you tell Oreius and Aja?" She nodded, and gave me a watery smile before exiting the tent. I took a steadying breath, and, swallowing the lump in my throat that threatened to choke me, I strode out into the night, before entering Peter and Edmund's tent as quietly as possible. Crossing the room to where Peter was sleeping peacefully, I stopped, hesitating. I wished I could leave them be, let them believe that everything was alright. I felt a stab of guilt at having told Edmund that it would be so, but how could I have known? I gathered my strength, and leaned over Peter, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Peter," I whispered, and he stirred, but did not wake. "Peter," I said again, and this time, his eyes opened blearily, before he bolted up, drawing his sword and striking at me in one fluid motion. I blocked the tired swing easily, though I was impressed. As his eyes focused on me, I saw that Edmund, too, had woken up, and I sighed, stowing my weapon before meeting Peter's questioning gaze.

"What is it?" He asked, and I bit my lip.

"Aslan's gone." I said, my voice hoarse. Peter sat up, and Edmund followed.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" asked the younger Pevensie.

"He's dead," I said. "The Witch killed him."

"What?" Peter breathed.

"He…," I trailed off, seeing Edmund's eyes fill with tears. I couldn't put the knowledge of Aslan's motives on his shoulders. I took a deep breath. "We need to tell the others." I said, and the kings nodded. "I've sent for Oreius and Aja; the Witch will be planning her attack already, we need to come up with a strategy before the battle." Peter nodded, slipping out of bed and pulling his boots on. Edmund did the same, and they both took up their weapons as I paced, waiting for them. When they were ready, we left, and I found Oreius and Aja waiting outside Aslan's tent, with a table spread with a map of the Ford of Beruna. The rest of the camp had already been roused, and the Narnians bustled about, preparing for the upcoming fight. Peter strode quietly into Aslan's tent, and I stopped, sharing a look with Edmund, before Peter came out again, looking dejected. He leaned on the table for support, muttering,

"He's gone." I swallowed. Edmund glanced at me, and I walked over to Peter.

"Then you'll have to lead us," I said softly, and his eyes widened.

"Peter," Edmund said. "There's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you." Peter shook his head, looking at me pleadingly.

"I can't!"

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said softly. "And so do I." I nodded, and met Peter's eyes.

"As do I." I said wholeheartedly.

"And I," added Aja.

"And I," said Oreius. Peter sighed, glancing at the map in front of us. "The Witch's army is nearing, Sire," Oreius said gravely. "What are your orders?" Peter bit his lip, before looking up at me.

"We'll meet them at Beruna," he said. I smiled, and listened intently. My heart swelled with pride as Peter gave his orders, and the army carried them out dutifully. As the time for battle drew nearer, I pulled Peter and Edmund aside.

"There's armor for both of you in my tent, I'll help you," I said, and the brothers followed me, eager to see what their armor looked like. As I pulled the pieces out of the trunk they'd been stored in, I first handed them their chain mail and tunics. "Put these on. Undershirt first, then chain mail, then the tunic; you can change behind that screen," I pointed to the corner of the room, and they nodded, leaving me to sort through the many pieces of Edmund's armor. I laid them out, and waited for Edmund to come back. When he had changed into the chain mail and tunic, he came out from behind the screen, tugging at the heavy sleeves. "Perfect," I said, admiring the craftsmanship on his armor, before beginning to strap the pieces on. "Remember," I said. "Do as Peter says. Stay with the archers, until you are signaled, or something goes wrong and you have to move." I stared at the young boy, and he nodded solemnly, his eyes cast downward. "I mean it," I said. "Alright?" Edmund sighed.

"You were fun when I first got here," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, it's my job to protect you, and your brother, and Aslan knows _he's_ not going to make it easy, so will you at least try?" Edmund smirked, and nodded, as Peter huffed indignantly. "Thank you," I said, handing him his helmet. "Go see if Oreius needs anything before we set out." Edmund nodded, taking the helmet.

"Alright," his voice was quiet, and I frowned, but said nothing. After Edmund left, I turned to Peter.

"Alright," I said, taking up the first piece of his armor. He nodded, and stood stoically, listening intently as I explained all the pieces as I put them on. "This is a clasp," I said seriously, snapping it into place. "It might look confusing, but—" Peter sighed.

"Very funny," I smiled.

"I thought so," I pulled the chain mail coif over his head, covering his hair and leaving nothing but his face exposed. As I looked at him, my heart broke a little. He was too young, they all were. I'd pushed this onto them more than anyone, I knew that, but as I stared at Peter, who was ready to go to war with his siblings, I sighed. "There," I said. "You're ready, your Highness." Peter didn't correct me, instead sliding the silver helmet on, and attempting to buckle it with gloved fingers. I sighed, reaching up and doing the buckle myself, before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," I said softly. "I'll be right by your side the entire time." Peter nodded tersely.

"I know," I smiled slightly.

"I was really impressed with your battle strategies," I said, turning away and beginning to fetch my own armor.

"Thanks," said Peter. "It wasn't just me, though," I smiled, stepping behind the screen to change.

"Oh, it was mostly you," I pulled my mail on, before stretching the red tunic over it. My armor was similar to Peter and Edmund's, though it wasn't engraved like theirs. My tunic was scarlet in color, with the golden lion crest embroidered on it, just like theirs. I stepped out from behind the screen, tucking my braid into the mail to prevent it from swinging around. Stopping in front of Peter, I busied myself with my armor, strapping the pieces on in quick succession. "When we get to Beruna…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"You know you have to fight the Witch?" I said, staring at him levelly. He nodded solemnly.

"I know. That's what I'm here for," he paused. "I'm also worried about Edmund." He stepped closer to me. "Promise me that if he does something stupid, you'll forget about me and look after him?" I sighed.

"Peter…"

"Please. He needs it more than I do, you know that. I can hold my own, but I'm not so sure he can." He looked pleadingly at me, and I nodded.

"Of course I'll look after him." Peter nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded, pulling my cowl over my head and buckled my helmet on. Grasping my sword hilt in one gloved hand, I smiled wanly at Peter.

"Ready?" He shrugged, giving a light chuckle.

"I suppose I have to be," he said, and I laughed. We exited the tent, and were met by Oreius, Aja, and Edmund.

"The troops await your command, Highness," said Oreius. Peter glanced at me, before nodding.

"Then we march," he said, and Oreius nodded, and Aja blew the signal on her horn. At the King's command, hundreds of Narnians took up arms, and marched toward Beruna.

 **Another chapter! Thank you all for reading,**

 **and I hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Your follows and reviews mean the world, so thank you!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**It's a day late, but here it is!**

 **Thank you all for following and reviewing, it means a lot!**

 **Heads up for some battle action/violence, nothing too graphic.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

I sat tall on my horse, on Peter's right side, waiting for his command. The eldest Pevensie sat regally upon his mount, staring at the horizon, waiting for the Witch. The griffon we had sent to scout ahead came back, landing beside me and looking over at Peter.

"They come, your Highness," he reported. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." I swallowed, but showed no sign of distress.

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oreius encouragingly.

"No," Peter agreed. "But I bet they help." I turned at the sound of a horn, and saw the Witch's Minotaur approach the field, raising his axe and roaring, and the rest of the Witch's army poured over the hill. My heart sank, seeing all manner of evil creatures; all of them lead by the Witch herself. Peter turned, meeting his brother's eyes, before sighing, and drawing his sword. I heard the Narnian horn sound, and the army cheered, before the Witch's army began to advance. Peter raised his sword, and I heard the screeching of the griffons overhead. Our scout joined them, and they flew over the Witch's army. I held my breath, praying it would work, and the griffons began to drop stones on the Witch's troops, halting their advance. Most of them were successful, though a few were shot down. As the Witch's army continued to advance, Peter turned to Oreius and me. "Are you with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said softly, and Peter nodded.

"To the death," responded Oreius, and Peter looked to the Witch's army, raising his sword again.

"For Narnia!" he cried. "And for Aslan!" His steed reared, before bursting forward, galloping down the hill to meet the Witch's army. Oreius and I followed, and the Narnians let out a cry, following Peter into battle. As we neared the enemy, Peter put down his helmet visor, and I did the same, before drawing my sword, taking a deep breath as we met the Witch's army. Immediately I struck down one of the Cyclopes, before following Peter further into the fray, striking the Witch's followers down as I went, trying to stay in sight of Peter. I rode on, blocking blows with my shield and parrying them with my sword, until I saw the Witch begin her own advance. _Now_ , I thought, and sure enough Edmund gave the signal, and the Phoenix flew overhead, before bursting into flames, sending a wall of fire shooting up between us and the Witch. I smiled, but it didn't last long, and I met Peter's eyes as the Witch's magic easily overpowered our own, and they continued to advance. Peter turned. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" he shouted, and I followed him as he began to retreat to the rocky area on the edge of the field. I heard the horn, the signal calling for the rest of our troops and our archers to relocate, and I scanned the area for Edmund, before giving up, unable to spot him amidst the fray. I rode behind Peter, and my heart stopped as I suddenly saw one of the Witch's archers aiming for him.

"Peter!" I cried, and the archer started at my shout, missing the king and hitting his mount instead. As his steed went down, Peter was thrown, landing hard on the ground, losing his sword and helmet in the process. I gasped, and my own horse was left with no time to correct his path, and he stumbled over Peter's fallen mount, before tripping. I managed to jump, rolling as I hit the ground, and was on my feet again in moments rushing to Peter's side. "Peter!" I knelt beside him, pushing my visor back and quickly handing his sword back. "Peter, you have to stand up, we can't stay here." He blinked, dazed from the fall.

"Evelyn?" I stood, striking down a goblin that tried to sneak up on us. Peter stood shakily, and I saw him stare over my shoulder, unmoving. I turned, and saw the Witch, growing ever closer in her chariot.

"Peter, let's go!" I said, before I felt someone rush past us. I turned, and felt my stomach turn as Oreius, along with another brave Narnian, rushed at the Witch.

"Stop!" cried Peter, and I watched in horror as the Narnian soldier was struck down, but Oreius continued on.

"We need to go," I said. "He's trying to buy us time." Peter didn't move, transfixed by the scene before him. I turned, and a lump grew in my throat as I saw Oreius slay the Witch's general, before attacking her. In a flash of light, he had been turned to stone, and I gasped, my eyes filling with tears for my fallen friend, before the Witch turned to look at us. "Peter, come on!" I pulled on his sleeve, and we started to make our way up the rocky hill. I saw our archers join the battle below, and I saw a flash of scarlet to my left. Edmund. I turned to Peter, who had also seen his brother. Meeting his eyes, I nodded, and began to make my way to the younger King. I saw one of the Minotaurs sneak up behind him, and I ran, intercepting the enemy's strike. The Minotaur growled, and I struck at him with my sword, landing a hit to his chest as he roared. I ducked under another wild swing, before striking again, this time fatally. I turned, searching the field for Edmund, and saw him only a few feet away. I was running towards him when I heard the sudden screech of griffons, and turned, seeing them fly at the Witch. She slashed at one with her sword, before turning the other to stone, sending him flying into the rocks above our heads, where he shattered. I lifted my shield, grunting as the stone pieces fell against me. I stood, before hearing Peter shout for his brother.

"Edmund!" The younger Pevensie turned, slashing at giant before meeting his brother's gaze. "There's too many!" Peter cried. "Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter blocked a swing from a Minotaur. Edmund stared at his brother, until I reached him.

"Edmund, come on!" I tugged on his sleeve. "You need to go!" He hesitated. "Please, Edmund," I said, and Mr. Beaver approached the young King.

"You heard him! Let's go!" he tugged Edmund away, and I followed, keeping any of the Witch's soldiers away from them. As we neared the rocks, Edmund stopped, turning to look at his brother. As I followed his gaze, I saw the Witch headed straight for Peter, wand held at the ready. Edmund drew his sword, looking determined.

"No!" I said sharply. "I'll go, you need to leave!" Mr. Beaver nodded.

"Peter said to get out of here!" Edmund shook his head.

"Peter's not King yet," he argued, before rushing down the hill.

"No!" I followed quickly, and the twang of a bowstring caught my attention. I reached Edmund just in time, and the arrow that was meant for his head struck me in the shoulder, managing to lodge itself between the links of my mail and the solid metal pauldron. I gasped, skidding to stop, and Edmund didn't notice, continuing to charge at the Witch. "Edmund!" I cried, but he didn't turn back. I gritted my teeth at the pain in my shoulder, feeling blood begin to seep through my undershirt. I stumbled to the edge of the cliff, watching in horror as Edmund jumped down in front of the Witch. I drew my sword, ready to rush to his aid, when a large hand grabbed me from behind. I cried out, turning and striking wildly at my assailant, but the Minotaur that held me knocked the sword from my hands. His hand closed over my throat, and I choked, trying to free myself to no avail. Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue light from the corner of my eyes, and the Minotaur lowered his weapon, staring at something over my shoulder. His grip on my neck loosened, and I was suddenly falling, off the edge of the rocky cliff, to the grassy field below. I landed hard on my back, and the impact pushed the arrow further, until the tip protruded from the front of my shoulder. I screamed, blinded by the pain. My ears ringing, I struggled to keep my eyes open and breathe through the pain. I gasped. I couldn't move, I couldn't think of anything but the pain. I groaned, trying to sit up, but my muscles refused to work, and I bit back tears as I lay there, listening to the sounds of the battle around me. Peter's voice suddenly reached my ears.

"Edmund!" _No._ Something had happened. Something terrible had happened. I tried to move, to do anything, to help the Kings, but I couldn't. As I lay there, a familiar sound rang through the air; a lion's roar. I gasped, my heart filling with hope as my eyes began to close.

"Aslan."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Evelyn," I groaned. "Come on, Evelyn!" I gasped at the pain in my shoulder, and a sudden warm, sweet taste filled my mouth. I swallowed instinctively, and the pain began to lessen. The ringing in my ears stopped, and my head cleared, and I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright sunlight above me. As I focused on the faces before me, I sighed in relief. Peter, Susan, and Edmund hovered in front of me, with smiles on their faces, but something was off. I gasped, trying to sit up.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked, looking around. Susan grabbed my arm.

"She's fine," she said calmly. "She's just gone off to give her cordial to the injured." I sighed, before tiredly sinking back to the ground, before setting my gaze on the youngest Pevensie brother.

"You're alright!" I said. "I thought something terrible had happened, but—" I stopped, as I saw the Pevensies exchange glances. "What?"

"Nothing," Susan shook her head. "We're just glad you're alright. How do you feel?" I sat up slowly.

"Alright. A little tired," Edmund laughed lightly, and I grinned.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" Peter asked, and I nodded. He offered me his hand, and I took it, and Susan steadied me as I rose.

"Thanks," I said softly. Still holding onto Peter's hand, I took a step forward, and something crunched under my boot. Glancing down, I saw the arrow, stained with my blood, and broken in half. I bit back a wave of nausea, and Susan put a hand on my shoulder, ushering me along. After a few steps, I felt better, and I grinned, watching as Lucy flitted about, administering her cordial to wounded Narnians, though I feared that some were beyond help. I sighed, and followed the Pevensies, back to the camp, where the Narnians were celebrating the victory, but also mourning our losses. I trudged back to my tent, itching to take my stained armor off as the severity of the battle dawned on me. I myself had been so close to death, and my shoulder throbbed painfully at the thought. Sighing, I pulled my long braid free, letting it hang down my back, before pulling my gloves off to unclasp my armor. I fidgeted with the buckles and clasps, but my shaking fingers refused to work, and I huffed, sinking into my chair and blinking tears away. The heavy armor felt constricting, and I gritted my teeth as I took a steadying breath. I pulled uselessly at the straps, trying to pry them away from me, but I couldn't, and I bit my lip, fighting the urge to scream aloud. Just then, I heard the rustle of the tent flap, and I looked up, surprised to see Susan walk in slowly, closing the flap carefully behind her. As her eyes met mine, her brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I laughed bitterly.

"I…I can't get my armor off," I held up my hands, which were visibly shaking, and Susan frowned, coming instantly to my side. Quickly unbuckling the straps to my armor, she began to remove it, and I sighed in relief, finally feeling like I could breathe again. "Thanks," I said, tugging my chain mail and tunic off, leaving me in my undershirt and trousers. Examining the hole in my tunic, I tossed it aside, and pulled my hair from my braid. "Was there something you wanted to see me about?" I asked Susan, and she nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, actually. Now that the battle's over, we…." I froze, my heart dropping. I should have expected it, but I couldn't force them to stay. "We're going to stay." Susan said, with finality. My eyes widened, and I stood, staring at her.

"Really?" she nodded; a tiny smile on her lips.

"Yes, I think it'll be quite fun, actually, and we couldn't just leave, not after everything." I nodded, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Susan, I'm so glad!" I said. "Really, everyone's going to be so happy." She smiled, and I moved to heat some water over the fire for a bath. "Are you nervous?" I asked, and Susan sighed, sitting down in my abandoned chair as I worked.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I think Peter's the most nervous, out of all of us. After all, he is the eldest, and most responsibility will fall to him." I nodded.

"I suppose it will," I poured the water into my basin, and stripped my undershirt off. I saw Susan's eyes fall on my shoulder, and I glanced down, staring at the puckered scar that was still red and angry, and felt tender to the touch. I was sure I had a matching one on my back, and I frowned. "I suppose it'll scar," I said nonchalantly, and Susan nodded.

"I think so. Edmund has one, too." I stopped.

"Edmund? What happened to Edmund?" Susan's gaze fell.

"He—he was stabbed by the Witch. He broke her wand, but she stabbed him with the broken end of it." I gasped. That's when I must have heard Peter calling for his brother. I closed my eyes, and sighed. "There was nothing you could have done," Susan said softly. "I know you took that arrow for him anyway," I looked up.

"How do you know that?" She smiled lightly.

"Because you're too skilled to be shot on the battlefield, and I know how ready you are to put yourself in danger to protect others," I smirked, feeling my face flush at her words.

"Well, you're right, anyway," I said, moving behind the screen to finish undressing and sink into the tub of warm water. "I just wish I could have done something." I paused in my scrubbing. "What happened after? How was the Witch defeated?" I heard Susan move closer to the screen to speak to me.

"Peter fought her until Aslan arrived." I started.

"Aslan?" I asked. "Aslan's alive?" Susan laughed joyfully.

"Oh, yes! He came back, and we went to the Witch's castle with him, before going to help you all." I sat back in the tub, taking a moment. Aslan was alive? I smiled to myself as Susan continued. "We got there just in time, though. Peter was fighting the Witch, and she…" Susan paused. "She was ready to kill him. She had pinned him to the ground with his sword, and she would have run him through if Aslan hadn't gotten there in time." I was alarmed to hear that Susan was crying, and I froze, hoping she would say something. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I just…I almost lost both of them today; and I can't imagine if it were just me and Lucy…" She trailed off. An ache formed in my chest at her grief, and I rose from the water, quickly drying off and dressing in fresh clothes before stepping out from behind the screen. Susan was slumped in my chair, staring forlornly at the ground. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked quietly. "Are they going to go off to fight some war, and Lucy and I are going to wonder about them till it makes us sick?" I sighed, kneeling on the ground before her.

"Susan," I said softly. She glanced up at me. "You've grown to love Narnia, just as I did, and I know you have, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen to stay. There will be wars that will need to fought, and armies that will need to be lead by Kings, but I promise you, Susan, I will do everything in my power to make sure that they come home every time." A tear trickled down Susan's freckled nose.

"I know you will," she said. "But I don't want to lose you, either, you know," I laughed lightly.

"I promise I will also try to stay alive," Susan gave me a watery smile.

"Good," she said, before wiping the tears from her cheeks. She stood, clearing her throat. "I should probably go find Edmund and Lucy, and make sure they're alright." I nodded. She turned at the doorway. "Thank you," she said, before disappearing into the camp. I sighed, sinking onto my cot, when the tenet flap opened again. I looked up, and grinned widely when I saw Aja and Arden.

"Evelyn!" said Arden, and I stood, striding briskly to meet them, and I caught them both in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I sighed. Aja pulled away, smiling, and Arden kept a hand on my shoulder.

"We heard what happened," she said, and I frowned.

"Are you alright?" Aja asked gently, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, but I heard that Edmund was injured." Aja nodded.

"He was stabbed." She sighed. "It was horrible. We all thought he was lost, but the cordial healed him." She smiled.

"What about Peter?" I asked. "Is he alright?" Arden glanced at Aja.

"I think he's fine, a little banged up, but he'll be alright." I nodded, and retreated back to my cot, where I sank down onto the blankets with a sigh. Aja and Arden joined me.

"The Witch is gone," said Arden, and a small smile crept onto my lips. "Narnia is going to go back to the way it's supposed to be." I nodded, smiling.

"I think they're going to make wonderful rulers," I said quietly. Aja nodded.

"I agree. The coronation is in three days. Just think, three days and we'll all be at Cair Paravel!" My eyes widened.

"Three days?" That wasn't a lot of time. "Do you think they'll be ready?" Arden nodded.

"I wouldn't worry, they'll have plenty of advisors; they are still children, after all." Yes, they were. I stood, smoothing my tunic down.

"I need to go talk to them, I'm sorry. I'll find you both later." They nodded understandingly, and I left in search of the Pevensies.

 **Sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual, but hopefully you all enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you for your continued reviews, follows, and support!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

I stopped at Susan and Lucy's tent, but it was empty, and I kept walking, until I reached Peter and Edmund's tent, before knocking on one of the supporting poles.

"Come in," came Peter's voice, and I ducked under the flap, stepping into the tent. Peter was sitting in his chair, holding his sword's scabbard in his hand. "Rhindon," he said softly, and I smiled.

"Protection." He nodded, setting the scabbard on his table. "How did you know?" I asked, crossing to him and joining him at the table. He pulled the sword from its scabbard, and held it up, and I saw the new letters that had appeared on the blade. _Rhindon_. "It's a fitting name," I said, and Peter silently slid the sword into the scabbard again. I swallowed, wishing to break the silence. "How are you holding up?" I asked softly, and Peter sighed.

"Fine, I suppose. How are you?" I shrugged.

"Alright…" I paused. "I spoke to Susan," I said, and Peter met my eyes quizzically. "She said you plan to stay." Peter smiled slightly, and nodded. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my features, and I sighed. "I'm glad. We'd be lost without you." Peter shook his head, smiling.

"I doubt that." I gaped.

"But we would!" Peter chuckled.

"I think you would be able to find someone else." I raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?!"

"You?" he suggested, and I snorted.

"Me? Oh no, I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Peter. "You seem to think we could do it, why couldn't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle a sword, but put me in charge, and the kingdom would crumble." I laughed. "I know you'll be good at it, though." Peter lowered his eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" I sighed.

"Just from watching you lead Aslan's army, _your_ army, I know you'll be a great King, Peter. You're a natural born leader, and your kind, and selfless," I smiled softly at the eldest Pevensie. "And I am honored to fight beside you." Peter smiled slightly, his cheeks reddening.

"Thanks," I nodded, and cleared my throat. "So, the coronation is in three days," Peter's eyes grew wide.

"Three days?" I cringed.

"I know, it's hardly any time at all. But you don't need to know everything before the ceremony. You'll have advisors, and no one expects you to understand everything right away," I said, and Peter sighed.

"It seems like they're expecting a lot," I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have brought it up, I—" Peter shook his head.

"No, it's fine, we'd have to talk about it sometime." I nodded, and Peter cocked his head to the side. "So…what is your official role once we've been crowned? Will you be staying in the Palace?" I thought about it.

"Well," I said. "I _could_ be promoted to Captain of the Guard, if the High King wished it."

"The High King?" I smirked.

"That's you." Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh. Of course the High—I mean, of course I wish it." I laughed.

"Thanks," It was silent for a moment, before Peter spoke.

"Have you ever been to Cair Paravel?" I shook my head.

"No, but I've heard it's absolutely divine. It's right on the Eastern Sea…do you like the sea?" Peter shrugged.

"I've never gone, but I think I would, yes. I know Edmund and Lucy would love it." I smiled, nodding. Peter's expression fell. "They won't have too many responsibilities, will they?" he asked. "Once we're crowned, I mean." I shook my head.

"No, a large amount of it will fall on yours and Susan's shoulders," I said. "But don't worry; as I said before, there will be plenty of people to help you." Peter nodded, before there was a rustling sound and the tent flap opened, revealing Edmund. He paused, staring at Peter and me, before offering a smile.

"Sorry, should I come back later?" I laughed, standing.

"No, I'm sorry. It's getting late, I should go." I nodded to Peter, before making my way to the doorway. "How are you holding up, Edmund?" I asked, stopping next to younger Pevensie. He nodded, his smile falling a bit.

"Alright. I'm glad the Witch is gone." He said quietly. I patted his shoulder.

"Me too," I said. I sighed, walking towards the door. "And I suppose, that since you had a hand in defeating her, I'll have to forgive you for running off," Edmund blushed, looking away. I smirked, turning when I reached the door.

"Goodnight," I said, before closing the tent flap behind me. I sighed, before turning to the girls' tent. Knocking on the wooden post, I was surprised to hear Mrs. Beaver answer.

"Evelyn, is that you?" I smiled.

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Yes!" came Susan's voice, and I entered, being sure to close the flap behind me. I was greeted by the young Queens, as well as Mrs. Beaver and several dryads. Susan and Lucy stood in the center of their tent, wearing beautiful gowns that seemed to be half finished. I smiled.

"Dress fittings? You sure don't waste time, Mrs. Beaver." Mrs. Beaver muttered at me through a mouthful of pins.

"Of course, dear. The coronation's only in three days, and they need to have dresses fit for queens!" I nodded, and Susan beamed, while Lucy stared down at the silky fabric in awe.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then," I said, preparing to excuse myself, before Mrs. Beaver piped up.

"Oh, nonsense! You need one, too!" I stopped.

"A dress?" She nodded, busily measuring a length of fabric. I shook my head.

"Don't worry yourself, Mrs. Beaver, I don't need a dress," I said. She huffed.

"What are you going to wear? Trousers?" I hesitated.

"…yes." She shook her head.

"We can't have you stalking around the castle in your dirty trousers," she admonished. I scoffed.

"I'd wear clean ones!" She shook her head.

"No, it won't do." Susan smiled at me.

"Don't you want one? I think they're lovely." She stroked the bodice of her gown, carefully avoiding any pins. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never worn a dress here; I just got so used to trousers." I shook my head. "I don't want to make any extra work for you Mrs. Beaver," I said. She laughed.

"Don't you worry about that, dear. After all, you'd look a sight dancing in trousers." I laughed uneasily.

"Dancing?"

"Of course there will be dancing!" said Mrs. Beaver, taking my hand and pulling me to stand beside Lucy. "And we can't have you dancing with the Kings and Queens in your trousers." I shook my head as one of the dryads began to take my measurements.

"I don't know how to dance," I said.

"Oh, it's easy enough, dear." Mrs. Beaver reassured, rifling through a trunk of fabric before squinting at me. "Oh, I've just the thing," she said to herself, before digging through the trunk some more. I turned to Susan and Lucy, who were watching with amused expressions.

"Look, I don't want to impose," I said softly. "You're the Queens, you should have pretty dresses to wear at your coronation, but I don't think—"

"Don't be silly!" cried Lucy. Susan nodded.

"We don't mind," she leaned towards me. "And I'd kind of like to see where this goes," she whispered. I sighed, and Lucy laughed.

"Besides," said the youngest Pevensie. "You're going to look so pretty! We can braid your hair, and put flowers, or leaves in it…"

"Leaves?" I questioned, but Lucy didn't answer.

"I wonder what color your dress will be." Just then, Mrs. Beaver came bustling over, carrying with her a length of beautiful green silk. It was a lovely color, like the sun shining through the trees. I smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Beaver…" I reached out, running my hand over the fabric. "Are you sure you want to use it on me? Why not save it for the queens?" Mrs. Beaver sighed, while Susan scoffed.

"Lucy's right, don't be silly! You'd look so lovely in that!" I smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly. Mrs. Beaver smiled, before holding a bit of the fabric up against my face.

"Oh, yes. This is perfect." I glanced at Susan and Lucy, who were smiling at me.

"Do you think so?" I asked quietly. Mrs. Beaver nodded, pulling the fabric away.

"Absolutely. Now it won't take long, the other dresses are nearly finished anyway, and we have your measurements. Will you have time tomorrow for a final fitting?" I bit my lip.

"I don't know, everyone's going to be taking down the camp, and preparing to go the Palace…" Mrs. Beaver sighed. I quickly shook my head. "But I'm sure I'll have some time later, thank you very much, Mrs. Beaver. I suppose I am quite excited to see it," I added softly, and she smiled. I nodded to Susan and Lucy. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." They waved.

"Goodnight!" I quickly bowed out of the tent, before turning towards my own. I stopped suddenly, however, as the Great Lion himself stood in my path.

"Aslan!" I smiled. "It's wonderful to see you."

"As it is to see you, Evelyn," he said, beginning to walk forward. I followed without question. It was silent for a moment, before I spoke.

"I had heard…I had heard that you were…" Aslan glanced at me.

"Dead?" I nodded. He nodded solemnly. "I was, for a time. But the Witch did not know of the laws of the Deep Magic, and her wicked deed was undone." I smiled.

"I'm very glad, Aslan." He chuckled lightly.

"So am I, dear child, that I might be here to see you all again." I smiled.

"You were at the battle, weren't you? Susan said you were, and I thought I might have heard you, before…" I trailed off. Aslan nodded.

"I was. The Witch possessed powers no man could defeat on his own." I nodded somberly. "You did well today," I was unprepared for the praise.

"Thank you, Aslan," I said.

"You have grown to love the children," Aslan said, and it was more of a statement than a question. I smiled lightly.

"Yes," I said simply. "Though I'm not sure if that makes my job more or less difficult." Aslan chuckled.

"They have grown to care for you, as well, you know." I looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I am glad that they have you to look after them when I am not around," he said. I paused.

"Are you leaving, Aslan?" He stared quietly ahead.

"Yes, Evelyn. All times must come to an end, and Narnia is not the only place where I must make myself known." I nodded, thinking that I understood.

"We will miss you, Aslan," I said, and he turned.

"And I will miss all of you, but know that I am never very far away, though it may seem so." I nodded. Aslan stopped walking, turning to me. "I will see you at the coronation, my dear" I nodded, taking that as my cue to leave.

"Yes, Aslan," I said. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," said the lion, before turning and continuing without me. I sighed. Aslan was leaving, and it would truly be up to the Pevensies to rule Narnia.

 **Here's another chapter! Thank you all again for your support,**

 **and I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The next day dawned clear and warm, and I rose quickly, ready to help dismantle the camp. As the Pevensies were busy with their lessons for the coronation, I found Aja and Arden by the armory, packing all the extra weapons and armor into bundles to be taken with us.

"Did you speak to the Pevensies last night?" asked Aja, and I nodded.

"Yes, and I got roped into a dress fitting today," Arden smiled.

"A dress? For the coronation?" I nodded.

"What does it look like?" asked Aja, wide-eyed. I laughed.

"It's green." I said. Arden nodded.

"Green would go nicely with your eyes. I can't wait to see it on you!" Smiling, I nodded.

"I am quite excited myself, actually. I wasn't sure at first, but I think I'll enjoy dressing up once." I wrapped a bundle of swords in a length of leather, before tying it tightly.

"Oh, it's going to be grand!" exclaimed Aja. "The celebration, the palace, the food!" I laughed.

"Yes, I expect it will all be very nice. A part of me can't wait for it to be over, though. So that we can all start life at Cair Paravel, and we can train an official guard—" Aja nodded, but Arden laughed.

"There will be plenty of time for that," she said. "The Witch has been defeated; you don't need to worry about her, Evelyn." I sighed.

"I know, but she still has followers hiding out around Narnia, and we need to find them before they find each other," I argued. Aja sighed.

"You're right, Evelyn. But we'll find them after the coronation. It's only two days away, let yourself at least try to enjoy it." I sighed, before nodding.

"You're right," I said. "I will." I continued packing the weapons away, making up my mind to enjoy myself as much as possible at the coronation.

I finished helping Aja and Arden pack up the armory before heading to find Mrs. Beaver. As I came to Susan and Lucy's tent, I heard laughter from inside, and I knocked on the wooden post.

"Come in!" came a chorus of cries, and I stepped inside, smiling at the sight. Mr and Mrs. Beaver stood with the four Pevensie children, demonstrating a series of ballroom dancing techniques, while the siblings attempted to replicate them. I laughed, watching Edmund lead a stumbling Lucy, and Peter trip over the hem of Susan's dress. They turned towards me.

"Shall I come back later?" I asked, grinning. Mrs. Beaver moved forward.

"Oh, Evelyn, perfect! I was just telling Mr. Beaver that we needed to teach you as well." I sighed.

"Mrs. Beaver…" She shook her head.

"We can't have you stumbling around at the coronation, all the other Narnians know how to dance!" I didn't move.

"I don't need to dance, Mrs. Beaver, but thank you for offering to teach me—"

"I'm not offering." She said, and I glanced at the Pevensies, who were watching the exchange with amusement. "Find a partner," said Mrs. Beaver, going back to her husband. I sighed, before walking towards the Pevensies.

"Susan!" I said, bowing low, and extending my hand with a flourish. "Would you grant me the honor of dancing with you?" Susan smiled, accepting my hand in an equally showy fashion.

"I would be delighted," she said politely, and I lead her out to the open center of the tent, looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. "I'll lead," said Susan, and put her right hand on my waist, before grasping my right hand in hers. I glanced over to the Beavers, and moved my hand to Susan's shoulder.

"Alright," I said.

"Then you step like this," said Mrs. Beaver, and I watched her tiny feet move back and forth across the floor, in perfect sync with her partner's. I nodded.

"Right." I began to move, counting the steps, and found that it was a bit easier than I had anticipated. "This isn't so bad," I said, and Susan laughed. Years of sword training had me used to footwork, and Mrs. Beaver nodded when I looked to her for affirmation.

"Very good," she said. "Now you know one of them," I faltered.

"One of them?"

"Oh, darling, there are dozens of different Narnian dances," said Mrs. Beaver, and I gaped.

"Dozens?!"

"Now, don't worry," she said. "You all only need to learn about five of them before tomorrow." I sighed. I was going to be here all day. The next dance was more fun than I'd expected, involving multiple people and an exchange of partners, and I whirled around from Susan, to Edmund, to Lucy, to Peter, and finished back with Susan. After that we learned a very quick, energetic dance, before moving on to a slower, more relaxed dance, again involving an exchange of partners. When we had finally been instructed through all the dances, Mrs. Beaver ushered me away for my dress fitting.

"I don't know why you feel the need to go to all this trouble," I told her as we walked to my tent. "I'm really fine," She nodded.

"I know you are, dear, but you're a Knight of Narnia, and soon to be Captain of the Guard, I hear," she smiled, before continuing. "You are a noble, and as such, it's proper for you to have a few finer things, as well as the proper knowledge to conduct yourself at an event such as this. Besides, I know that you're really quite excited to see this dress." She added quietly, and I felt my face heating up.

"I suppose I am, a bit," I admitted, and she smiled, pulling me into my tent and closing the flap behind me. She produced a bundle, and handed it to me.

"Put it on, dear. Let's see how it looks." Grinning, I undressed quickly, before opening the bundle. Pulling out the dress, I gasped.

"Oh, Mrs. Beaver…" I held it up, and it seemed to glow in the sunlight. "How on earth did you make this in one night?" I asked, and she laughed.

"I had a bit of help dear. All the dryads were quite excited about it, as well." I smiled, staring at the garment. "Well, put it on, then!" said Mrs. Beaver. I shook my head.

"Right," I pulled it over my head, gently, not wishing to stretch or tear it, and when it was on, I smiled, running my hands down the skirt, feeling the soft material beneath my finger tips. The skirt was full, and fell to the floor, hiding my bare feet. The bodice was fitted, and stretched into sleeves that ballooned out, before tightening around my wrists. The neckline and the ends of the sleeves were embroidered with golden thread, and I examined the detailed stitches. The neckline was wide, only just covering my shoulders, and while it wasn't low, I could see the scar on my shoulder stand out starkly, and I sighed. Mrs. Beaver stepped back, examining the dress, mumbling to herself.

"Yes, I think…that will do nicely," she said, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beaver. It's really lovely." I turned, letting the long skirt swish about my feet, and I looked back at Mrs. Beaver. "Do you think…" I hesitated, before running my fingers over the scar on my shoulder. "Is it too noticeable?" Mrs. Beaver shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, dear. Everyone knows who you are, and they know it's a mighty difficult job, looking after those four. I'd be surprised if you did come out unscathed." I laughed lightly.

"Alright, thanks." I looked down at the dress again.

"You can take it off now," she said. "I've a few slight alterations to make," I sighed. I didn't want to take it off, I rather liked it. I pulled the dress carefully over my head, before smoothing it out and handing it to Mrs. Beaver as I dressed back in my tunic and trousers.

"Thanks, Mrs. Beaver," I said, and she waved absentmindedly at me.

"Don't you worry, dear, it was my pleasure. Now, run along, make sure those Kings and Queens are minding their lessons." I laughed.

"Alright," I ducked out of the tent, and glanced at the setting sun. Tomorrow, we would journey to Cair Paravel, and the day after, the Pevensies would be crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia.

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Here's another update, again, sorry it's on the shorter side.**

 **Also, it's been a while since I've gotten any feedback or reviews,**

 **and I hope that this story is continuously interesting, and**

 **that it's not becoming stagnant or boring. I'd really love to hear**

 **your opinions, if there's anything you like or dislike.**

 **Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

I was up with the sun the next morning, packing my bag with as many of my things as I could carry. The journey to the palace was about half a day, and I, along with the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus the faun, Oreius, Aja, Arden and a few others were escorting the Pevensies to Cair Paravel to prepare for the coronation. I buckled on my sword belt, and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, before leaving the empty tent. I walked through the camp, and found the Pevensies eating a quick breakfast in the boys' tent before we headed out.

"Good morning!" I greeted, and they looked up from their food.

"Morning!" said Edmund, tossing me an apple from the table. I caught it, laughing, and bit into it, wiping away the juice that dribbled down my chin.

"Are you all packed?" I asked, and Susan nodded.

"Yes, we got everything sorted last night." I nodded, walking over to the bed, where four bags sat, containing the few things the Pevensies had been given at the camp. I gathered them all, before leaving to attach them to the saddles of their horses, which were just outside, being led by a few young fauns.

"Thank you," I said, and they nodded politely. I smiled at Edmund's mount, Phillip, who was the only talking horse among our group. "Morning, Phillip," I said.

"Morning," he responded, and I tied the saddle bags to his back.

"That alright?" I asked, before receiving an affirmative nod. When I had finished packing everything for the short journey, I absentmindedly fed the rest of my apple to my horse, and turned to see the Pevensies exit the tent. I waited for them to join me, before turning to Susan and Lucy. "Have either of you ever ridden a horse?" I asked, and they both shook their heads, while Edmund sniggered.

"Shut up, Ed, you fell off the first time," said Peter, nudging his younger brother, and Edmund scowled, his cheeks reddening. I laughed, before offering my hand to Lucy.

"I'll help you, we'll only be walking, and it's not difficult." She nodded, and accepted my hand, allowing me to boost her into the saddle. Once seated, I handed her the reigns, explaining the basics briefly. She nodded, seeming quite at ease. I turned to Susan, who seemed a bit more hesitant. "I'll give you a boost, Susan," I said, and she bit her lip.

"I—I'm not sure that I…" I smiled gently.

"She's not going to hurt you," I said. "Trust me," she took my hand hesitantly, and I steadied her as she climbed into the saddle. "There," I said. "See?" She gripped the reigns, and I grabbed her hand. "Easy. It doesn't take much," I said. "She's not going to try and buck you off. She's going to try to take you to your destination." Susan nodded stiffly, and I mounted my own horse. "I'll ride beside you," I promised, and she smiled gratefully. Glancing at the other Pevensies, I started forward, and they followed. "We're going to meet Oreius and the rest of the party on the edge of camp," I said. "They're waiting for us." Sure enough, as we neared the open fields beyond the camp, we came across the Narnians who were to accompany us. I nodded to Oreius, who nodded back solemnly, and began to lead us away from the camp and towards Cair Paravel. The journey was pleasant, and I enjoyed the sunshine and the warm breeze that drifted through the air. I smiled, turning back to watch the Pevensies, who were in lively conversation with one another. Even Susan seemed more at ease, having loosened up on the reigns in favor of laughing along with her siblings. I smiled, before turning back, catching up with Aja, and Arden, who were on foot. I dismounted, electing to give my horse a break, and I smiled, holding on to the reigns as I turned to Aja and Arden.

"It feels so good to finally have sunshine again," Aja said, and Arden nodded.

"Yes," I agreed. "I never got to see Narnia before the winter, but from what I've seen of summer, it's much better." Arden looked thoughtful.

"Narnian winters aren't bad, though I am glad for the warmth just now. It was the Witch's winter that was so horrible, it was dull, and gray, and cold, while Narnian winters are soft, pretty snow, warm sunshine, and Christmas, of course. Winter won't be so bad next year," she said, and I nodded.

"I can't imagine having to endure a hundred years of that dreadful weather," I said, and Aja sighed.

"It was dreadful," she agreed, before brightening. "But we don't need to worry about that now," she said. "Soon, we will enter into one of the best and hopefully most prosperous times in Narnian history," she said. Arden glanced back at the Pevensie children.

"I have no doubt that they will be bright and noble rulers," she said, and I nodded, smiling at the siblings as they spoke animatedly. "And they do all have freckles," she added quietly, and I turned, laughing.

"I was sort of hoping you'd forgotten about that," I muttered, and she shook her head.

"Of course not," she said, and Aja knit her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Before the Pevensies arrived, Arden and I were guessing what we thought they'd look like," I explained. "She thought they'd all have freckles,"

"Evelyn thought that they wouldn't _all_ have freckles," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Peter's are barely there, so really, I think I was right." Arden shook her head.

"Oh no, they're there." Aja nodded.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to side with Arden on this one," she said, and I sighed, though I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, fine, but they do have light eyes, except Edmund. I feel I deserve that." Arden shrugged.

"Sorry, I disagree." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Of course you do," She laughed. Aja shook her head, and I smiled, relenting. We continued to walk in amiable silence, when a sudden cry was heard from ahead.

"Close ranks! Protect the Kings and Queens!" I leapt onto my horse's back, galloping to meet the Pevensies, who were staring at each other in confusion. I pulled up beside Lucy, and the other Narnians closed in around them. I drew my sword, and caught sight of multiple large gray shapes charging at us from the cover of the trees.

"Wolves!" I cried, and the Narnians drew their weapons. There were about half a dozen of the large gray beasts, and two of them were shot down by our archers, and I recognized one of the arrow's as Susan's. I saw Peter and Edmund draw their swords as well, though Edmund's hand was shaking. I urged my horse forward, slashing at one of the wolves as it tried to pounce at Lucy, and I heard it whimper as it fell, though it wasn't dead. I leaned down, throwing my dagger into its neck, before moving on, catching another wolf in the side, before hearing a cry. One of the wolves had lunged at Susan's horse, and it reared, with her clinging desperately to its back. I spurred my own mount forward, racing to Susan's side, grabbing her hand as she fell. Gritting my teeth, I managed to pull her onto the saddle behind me, and I slashed at the offending wolf with my sword before Aja plunged her blade into its neck. I reined my horse in, and felt Susan squeeze my waist as her own mount finally settled down, mostly due to Arden's comforting. I took a breath, surveying the carnage. The six animals lay dead around us, and no Narnians were injured, thank Aslan, just a bit shaken. I dismounted, allowing Susan to stay on my horse, knowing that she wouldn't feel comfortable on her own again. Walking over to the other Pevensies, I led the horse to the center, so that Susan was riding in the center of the protective ring with her siblings. I reached up, comfortingly patting Lucy's leg, before handing Susan my horse's reigns. "I'll be back," I said quietly, before calling to the other Narnians. "Stay in positions; we don't know what lies ahead." I waded through the Narnians, until I got to the front, where Oreius was scanning the horizon. I looked up at him. "We need to continue," he nodded.

"I know, the sooner we get to Cair Paravel, the safer it will be." I nodded.

"I'll stay with the Kings and Queens," Oreius nodded, before calling for our troop to continue. I made my way back to the Pevensies, walking between Susan and Edmund's horses. I smiled slightly, trying to put up a calm front, though I think they saw right through me.

"I thought the Witch and her followers were gone," said Edmund, his voice quiet. I sighed.

"The Witch is, yes. But I have no doubt we will still face many of her followers who have yet to give up." I paused, looking up at the Pevensies. "But don't worry," I said. "We'll stay on our guard; you don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," said Edmund, and I nodded.

"I know, I didn't say that you were." I turned to Susan. "Are you alright?" she nodded, though her face was still a bit pale.

"Yes, thank you," she said softly.

"I saw you shoot one of them down," I said. "Very well done." She smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded, before turning ahead, and continuing the trek. As we came over the top of a hill, I gasped, tugging on Susan's skirt. "Look, your Majesties," I said, pointing to the distance. "Cair Paravel." Peter smirked.

"We're on horseback, you know. We could see it." I sighed.

"My apologies, your Highness, I didn't know. I humbly beg your forgiveness." I said dramatically, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"We're going to live there?" asked Susan in awe. I smiled.

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?" I stared at the castle in the distance.

"It's so big," said Lucy, and I laughed.

"Yes, be careful, you wouldn't want to get lost." She gasped suddenly.

"Imagine playing hide and seek in there! There would be so many places to hide, just like…" she trailed off.

"Just like what, Lu?" asked Peter. Lucy shook her head.

"I…I'm not sure. Never mind." Her face brightened, and she turned to me. "Does it have a ballroom?" I laughed.

"I'm not sure, I've never been there. I think so, though." Edmund piped up.

"Will we all have our own rooms?" I smiled.

"Yes," Edmund smiled, and Susan rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I can't wait to see it," she said, and I nodded.

"I know, it's hard to imagine living there after living in a tent for two years." I laughed.

The rest of the journey was spent guessing what rooms were hidden inside the castle, Lucy wanted there to be a ballroom, Edmund wanted a library, Susan wanted to see the décor, and Peter was interested in the castle grounds. At midday, we finally reached the castle gates, without any more attacks from the Witch's bitter followers.

We dismounted, and I slung my pack over my back, before following the Pevensies up the white stone steps of the castle. I stared in awe at the looming structure before me, and I smiled, watching the four Kings and Queens approach the doors. I stood back, and watched Peter and Edmund push the heavy doors open, and allow their sisters entrance to their new home. They stepped inside, and I followed after a moment, admiring the looks of awe and amazement on their faces. Wide smiles graced their features, and I stepped through the doors myself, gasping at the interior. The white stone walls rose high, into a dome far above our heads. The stairways leading to the upper floors were wide, and I imagined descending them in my new dress. There were a few archways and columns to add to the beautiful architecture, and though it had been years since the castle had been inhabited, there was not a speck of dust to be seen. I turned back to the Pevensies.

"You know, there's a lot more than just the front hall," I caught Lucy's eyes, and she grinned, before running up the nearest staircase.

"Lucy!" called Peter, following his sister. I laughed, and gestured for Susan and Edmund to follow their siblings. They did, and I joined them, jogging up the stone staircase. Lucy stopped running when she reached a hallway, lined with polished wooden doors. She pushed the first one open, revealing a study, with a desk, and bookshelf, and lavish furniture. We walked in slowly, and I saw Susan run her hands admiringly over the velvet seat of a chair. Edmund ran to the window behind the desk, peering out at the grounds. I smiled, looking out of the doorway, and seeing our party enter the castle. I left the Pevensies to their own devices, and joined the other Narnians in the front hall. I found Arden and Aja looking around happily.

"It's been so long," said Arden, and Aja nodded,

"I can't believe we're finally here again," she said. I nodded.

"It's beautiful, even when it's still and empty," I said. Aja sighed.

"Wait till you see it in all it's glory," she said. I nodded, before my attention was caught by the Beavers.

"Oh, I can hardly believe that we're really here," sighed Mrs. Beaver. Mr. Beaver nodded.

"It's lovely, isn't it? Puts the ol' dam to shame." I shook my head.

"I'd have to disagree with you, Mr. Beaver," I said. "The castle's wonderful, but I think your lodge is much more comfortable." He grinned, nodding politely.

"Thanks, darling," he said, and I smiled, turning to follow Aja and Arden as they left to show the Pevensies their quarters. We found the siblings still in the study, admiring the finery. I chuckled, catching their attention.

"Would you all like to see your rooms?" I asked. "Or shall we just bring blankets in here tonight?" Susan laughed, and they joined us, filing out of the study and closing the sturdy door behind them.

 **So, they've finally reached Cair Paravel!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Arden showed the Pevensies to the west wing of the castle, where their quarters were located. They each had their own set of rooms, and I thought their eyes were going to explode from gawking at their new accommodations. We left them to unpack the few things they had, and to rest before rehearsing the coronation, and then Aja and Arden showed me to where my room was located. It was on the ground level, near the armory, but only a staircase away from the Pevensies' wing. It was simple, yet fine, with a comfortable bed, and sturdy furniture, and I set my bag down on the bed, before turning to find the armory. It was down the hallway, at the end, with a door from both the inside and the outside. It hadn't many weapons, and I remembered the bundles of blades, bows, and quivers we had packed before leaving. I sighed, imagining how this empty room would look when it was stocked with our weapons, gleaming silver blades, and polished shields bearing the Narnian crest.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice, and I gripped the hilt of my sword, spinning around, coming face to face with Peter. I huffed, releasing my grip on my sword. "Here I am," I said. "Are they beginning the rehearsal?" Peter nodded, and I followed him out of the armory, towards the throne room. It was necessary to practice the ceremony, as none of the Pevensies had ever witnessed a Narnian coronation. "What did you think of your quarters?" I asked Peter as we walked. He smiled.

"They're very nice. They're so…extravagant, I don't want to touch anything. I'm afraid I'll break it." I laughed lightly. "And they're so big," he continued. "What's yours like?" I shrugged.

"Similar, though a bit smaller, and not as ornately decorated." I said. "And it's right by the armory, so that's handy," Peter nodded.

"This place is amazing," he said, staring at the tall ceiling of the castle. "I can't believe we actually get to live here." I nodded.

"I know." Peter stopped, and gestured to the large golden doors in front of us.

"This is the throne room," he said, and I took one door as he took the other, pushing them open, revealing a crowd of our Narnian friends, and the other Pevensies. I stopped, staring at the room in awe. Four marble thrones sat regally under the high stone ceiling, and across from them was a large balcony, overlooking the Eastern Sea. I resisted the urge to run out onto the balcony, and instead walked towards Oreius, watching as the Pevensies were instructed on when to walk, when to sit, and what to expect. Mr. Tumnus had been elected to crown them, while Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were to present the crowns. After the ceremony, the celebration would ensue, including the dancing, and then…Aslan would be leaving, and we would be on our own. I sighed, watching the Pevensies practice walking toward the thrones. Tomorrow was the start of a new age, and I prayed that we were ready for it.

"Good morning, dear," I turned, seeing Mrs. Beaver hurrying towards me, carrying a bundle. "Here's your dress, all finished and ready to wear." I smiled, bending down to take the dress from her carefully.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Beaver," I said. "I was just on my way to help Susan and Lucy prepare." She nodded, and I turned, jogging back to my room to put the dress on the bed, before rejoining Mrs. Beaver. We hurried up the stone steps, to Susan's quarters, where both she and Lucy were, along with Arden, who was doing their hair for the celebration. "Are you ready?" I asked, by way of greeting, and Susan smiled anxiously.

"I'm a bit nervous," she said. I smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll do wonderfully." She smiled gratefully, before turning back to her mirror, tucking a strand of hair back into her plait. She was wearing her dress, the lovely silvery number with flowing blue silk sleeves, and gold buttons engraved with a lion's features. She rose, and I took her cape from the bed, fastening the deep blue velvet around her shoulders. "You look beautiful," I said. "Like a queen." She smiled.

"Thanks," I nodded, before turning to Lucy. Her hair was done up in ringlets around her face, and her dress was of pale blue silk, studded with pearls.

"You look so pretty," I said, and she giggled, taking my offered hand. I took her cape as well, fastening the scarlet velvet with the golden clasp. "There you are, your majesties." I said, and I stepped back, admiring both the Queens, along with Mrs. Beaver, who clasped her hands before her, smiling proudly.

"You both look so lovely," she said, and I nodded. There came a sudden knock on the door, and I went to it hesitantly, pulling the heavy wooden door open, revealing Peter and Edmund in all their kingly glory. They were clad in an array of deep blue, shimmering silver, and shining gold, and I smiled, opening the door wider and allowing them inside.

"Thank you," Peter said, and I nodded, shutting the door behind them. Lucy ran to her brothers, and I turned, watching the four of them proudly. How long I had waited for this day, and now, it was finally here. The four Kings and Queens of Narnia would be crowned today, and the Witch's reign was over. I smiled, and Lucy turned to me.

"Evelyn, where's your dress?" I laughed.

"In my room."

"You're wearing a dress?" asked Peter, before smirking. "But what if one of us does something incredibly stupid and needs saving?" I snorted.

"It's your coronation; I pray you will be able to restrain yourself." His siblings laughed, and I smirked, nodding to Mrs. Beaver. "If you'll excuse me, I must go get ready myself," I said. "I'll see you all at the celebration." I smiled at the Pevensies, before ducking out of the room, and leaving them to themselves. In my own room, I ran a bath, before washing quickly and pulling on my under dress. I picked up the green gown, admiring the way it shimmered in the light, before gently pulling it on. As I smoothed it over my frame, I turned, looking at the mirror that hung on the wall. I smiled at my reflection. The dress was gorgeous, and I felt lovely in it, though I could still hardly believe it was mine to wear. I quickly brushed my dark hair, which was growing quite long, before there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called, and the door opened, revealing Arden. "Arden!" I said, smiling. "Oh, you look lovely!" She wore a grass green dress that flowed around her feet, and her hair hung loose, with a few small ornaments tucked into it. "Thank you," she said.

"I came to bring you this," She extended her hand, showing me the golden flowers she held.

"Oh, they're beautiful," I said, picking one up.

"Here," she said, gathering some of my hair behind my head. She began to twist and braid, tucking the golden flower pins along the back of my head, until my hair was away from my face, pinned by a golden flower crown, and cascading down my back.

"Thank you," I said. "I wasn't really sure what to do with it." Arden laughed.

"Come on, get your shoes. The coronation's starting soon!" I laughed, sliding my feet into the gold silk slippers, before following Arden to the throne room. As we entered through the golden doors, I gasped. The room had been transformed, decked with red and gold Narnian banners that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. I took up my post beside Oreius, who extended his word with the rest of the centaurs, preparing for the Pevensies to walk by with Aslan. At the trumpet sound, the hall hushed, and I watched with baited breath as the Pevensies entered the throne room, and began to walk with Aslan. Staring ahead, with soft smiles, they walked beside the lion, and I felt a lump form in my throat. They stopped before the platform that held their thrones, before stepping up, each coming to a halt before their respective seat, while Aslan turned around. His rich voice rang out through the room, and I smiled.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," he said. "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Lucy gasped, and the Beavers, along with Mr. Tumnus approached the thrones. Mr. Tumnus took a delicate circlet of silver flowers from Mrs. Beaver, before placing it gently on Lucy's head. She smiled, and Aslan continued. "To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Edmund knelt, accepting a crown of silver leaves. "To the radiant Southern Sun," Tumnus approached with a crown of golden flowers. "Queen Susan, the Gentle." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I quickly brushed it away, taking a steadying breath. "And to the clear Northern Sky," announced Aslan. "I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." The Pevensies took their thrones, and Aslan turned to address them directly. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia," he said. "Always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens." He turned then, and led the Narnians in a cheer.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" I shouted with the rest, and clapped as a joyful cheer rose. I caught Peter's eye, and grinned, though my eyes still held unshed tears, before turning away as the Narnians began the celebration. The dancing began nearly right away, with the musicians striking up a joyous melody. The Narnians gathered around, finding partners and beginning to step to the music. I stayed away, watching from outside the circle. I smiled as Susan and Edmund breezed by, the two of them clearly the better dancers of the siblings. They were followed closely by Peter and Lucy, who seemed to not be taking this quite as seriously. I laughed as the High king spun his little sister around, making her laugh.

"Aren't you going to dance?" asked a voice at my shoulder, and I turned, seeing Aja. I smiled.

"Aren't you?" she shrugged.

"I don't have a partner," she said. I shrugged.

"Neither do I." She grinned, offering me her arm.

"Shall we?" I laughed, before taking her hand, allowing her to lead me onto the dance floor. Taking one another's hands, we began to step and turn to the music with everyone else.

"I love your dress," she said, and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I spun, nearly tripping on the long skirt. "It's a bit cumbersome," I admitted sheepishly, and she laughed, helping me to regain my balance. We danced for the rest of the song, and when it ended, the Narnians clapped, turning to the Kings and Queens, who were all flushed from the excitement. I nodded to Aja. "Thank you for the dance," I said, bowing exaggeratedly, and she returned the gesture.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Evelyn," she said, before excusing herself. I made my way to the refreshments table, as another song started, just as lively as the first, and I glanced up to see Peter and Susan skip by, followed by their younger siblings. Smiling to myself, I picked a small crystal glass of wine from the table, bringing it to my lips and continuing to watch the festivities. I finished my drink as the song ended, and I discarded the glass, moving along the edge of the crowd, which had thinned out now as the musicians took a break.

"Evelyn!" I looked up, seeing Peter coming my way. I curtsied, inclining my head in respect for the new High King.

"Your Highness," I said, and Peter blushed.

"You don't need to do that." I smirked.

"Yes, I do. You're the King now, the _High_ King. I can't go about addressing you by your first name." Peter sighed. I laughed lightly. "I'm teasing. Sort of," He huffed.

"I just wanted to talk to you, it's been hard to get away." I laughed, nodding.

"You'd best get used to it, King Peter,"

" _High_ King." He corrected, and I laughed.

"Right." He smiled. "How does it feel?" I asked. "To be King?" He laughed.

"It'll be overwhelming tomorrow, let me enjoy it for now," I nodded.

"Alright. Enjoying the dancing?" Peter nodded.

"Yes, though I suspect not as much as Ed and Su. I believe they're a bit better than they ought to be," he griped, and I laughed. "Would you like to join me for the next song?" he asked, and I swallowed hard.

"I would be honored." I said, nodding politely. Peter offered his arm, and escorted me out onto the dance floor as the musicians began to play again, this time a waltz. "Oh, this is the first one we learned!" I said, and Peter nodded, smiling.

"You look nice, by the way," he said as we stepped to the music. I smiled.

"Thank you, so do you,"

"Thanks," he said, spinning me around.

"The crown really adds to the look," I said, and he laughed.

"Yes, I think I might just wear it everyday." I laughed, before releasing his hands as part of the dance. I stepped back, and turned, before stepping forward, reaching for Peter's hand again. Suddenly, my foot caught on my skirt, and I slipped forward, barely regaining my balance. Peter gripped my hand, pulling me seamlessly back into the dance. "Are you alright?" I felt my face flush.

"Yes, it's this dress. I'm not used to wearing something that hinders my movement. I'm sorry." Peter smiled softly.

"You don't need to apologize." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I've nearly tripped on this cape about a dozen times already." I laughed lightly.

"Well, try not to, because I won't be able to run to catch you," He chuckled.

"Alright," he said. The song ended, and I stepped back, curtseying as Peter bowed. "Thank you for the dance," he said.

"My pleasure, your Highness," I responded, before giving Peter a final smile as he was whisked away by one of the many Narnian maidens that wanted to dance with him. I laughed, and retreated back to the refreshments table by the balcony. I nodded politely to Mr. Tumnus as he passed by, and turned, catching sight of Lucy on the balcony. I made my way over to her. "Your Highness," I greeted, and she turned, smiling at me through tears. "Oh, Lucy, what's wrong?" I was at her side instantly, looking worriedly into her saddened face.

"It's Aslan," she whispered. I sighed sadly.

"He's left, hasn't he?" she nodded, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Don't worry, Lucy." I said softly, even as my own heart grew heavy. "Just because he leaves Narnia, doesn't mean he's ever truly gone," She nodded, smiling, and I stayed with her, watching the waves wash away the paw prints in the sand below us. "He'll always come back when we need him."

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **and I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **This is it for Part One, and I will be taking a bit of a hiatus before**

 **posting any of Part Two. I'm feeling a bit uninspired for this story**

 **at the moment, and I only want to give you lovely readers the best!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and feel free to drop a reveiw,**

 **it would be much appreciated!**

 **\- valiantgirl3**


End file.
